


Captured by Destiny

by JinAlike



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: After TLJ, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ares Hux-Ren, Bottom Armitage Hux, Canon Compliant, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Happy Ending, Hux POV, Idiots with Feelings, Kinda, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo loves his mom, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux has a baby, Leia loves her son, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Non-con voyeurism, Oral Sex, Phasma doesn’t die at the end of TLJ, Possessive Hux, Switching, Top Kylo Ren, angry rey, let the past die Kylo, m-preg, non-con elements, poe and Finn make bad choices, prison isn’t nice to kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinAlike/pseuds/JinAlike
Summary: Hux and Kylo are captured by the Resistance after they attempt to destroy their newly made base on D’Qar. In prison, they are cut off from the world and forced to work together. They are bonded together by horrible acts forced upon them within their jail cell. It becomes up to them to forge ahead and create the future they want for themselves. Of course, there are a few surprises along the way...ORKylux is captured, forced to do naughty things to each other, and they realize they make a good pair.More warnings and such inside. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 53
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> Welcome to this was supposed to only be a one shot fic that turned into sixteen chapters. Haha.
> 
> Warnings!!  
> There are some non-con elements. Hux and Kylo are forced to sleep with one another in front of other people in the story while in prison. The dumbies do end up falling in love but they are not when that scene happens. There will be more warnings when that scene comes up.
> 
> Hux gets pregnant, his has hidden secondary sex traits he didn’t even know about and he ends up pregnant so if you’re not cool with that sorry.
> 
> Otherwise, this is explicit, all the gay sex and all that.
> 
> Please enjoy!! I’m really happy with this fic. It was supposed to only be a one shot but I just loved the dynamic and couldn’t stop writing. The whole piece will be 16 chapters and I will be publishing weekly, on Tuesdays.

They had fucked up.

Everything had been miscalculated, even on Hux’s part. The cold metal of handcuffs around his wrists were a sure sign of that. 

Kylo was similarly detained. They were being marched to wherever the Resistance was taking them. The force user’s handcuffs glowed a soft blue color and Hux could knowingly assume the cuffs made his force abilities null and void. Which left them with a low number of options.

The traitorous FN-2187, or ‘Finn’ now shook Hux’s arm as he led him into a building. “You’re never going to leave this place. Do you hear me? Never.” His voice was ripe with anger and Hux knew exactly why. 

Kylo had done quite a number on his little girlfriend Rey. That was when everything had been going in their favor. 

See, the plan seemed straight forward. The Resistance had settled in a forest on D’Qar and they weren’t expecting Hux and Kylo to have found them so quickly after the utter failure on Crait. They could swoop in and destroy them with Kylo’s might and a healthy supply of stormtroopers, surely. Hux had set the battle plans and they launched the attack.

They had been winning. The stormtroopers were pushing the Resistance fighters back and Kylo had Rey backpedaling as they crossed sabers. Hux even got to enjoy sniping some fighters from his position overlooking the battle. Everything was headed in the right direction. Hux was sure of it when he watched Kylo’s saber cut the scavenger girl’s left leg clean off from her mid-thigh down. She fell to the forest floor with a glorious scream.

Hux felt so incredibly smug. He went down to Kylo to watch him end her at close range. What an idiotic move on his part. As the Resistance had scrambled to get Rey to medical attention, Finn had claimed the fallen lightsaber and there was no rational reason as to how he managed to fight Kylo, but he did. He held his ground long enough for a fleet of 10 to 15 ships to arrive. Fire rained on them and in a haze of fire and debris, Kylo was handcuffed and then Hux was as well.

“They’re not worth wasting your breath on, Finn.” That was Dameron. He was the one marching Kylo forward. They were inside a building now. The walls were dark gray and there wasn’t much light. It resembled a star destroyer more than the usual rebel style. “Let’s just get them locked up and get to Rey.”

Hux thought about taunting them, but found himself lacking even his usually low sense of humor. 

Things didn’t look good for them.

After exactly 4 flights of stairs they came to a long hallway that had a single cell at the end. It glowed the same faint blue as Kylo’s handcuffs. The cell had no bar but instead reinforced plexiglass that put them on display like items in a shop window. Hux was thoroughly surprised when both he and Kylo were pushed into the cell together. The cell door was locked tight and the handcuffs were removed through a slot Hux assumed was for passing food through. 

Finn and Poe scowled at them in disgust. “Don’t even think about trying to escape. Your every move is being watched.” Poe said.

Then they were gone and Hux was left with Kylo. The force user took a seat on the edge of the single cot with his head hung. There was a sink, a toilet, a shower head, and nothing else. 

“Am I right in assuming this cell blocks your force abilities?” Hux asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Kylo sighed, lifting his head towards the ceiling and letting his hair fall back from his face. “I feel so cut off from everything. It’s awful. How do people live so disconnected like this?”

Hux wanted to roll his eyes. “You can’t miss what you never had, Supreme Leader.” The ginger let his irritation fully deep into the title.

Kylo looked to Hux, his face surprisingly blank for once. “Just call me Kylo. Neither of us rule over anything from the inside of this jail cell.” 

“Oh, now you wish to play equals? When we are at the bottom of the pile of shit.” Hux bit back. 

Kylo looked entirely too serious as he met Hux’s eyes. “We have no one else here. We are lucky to be in the same cell.”

“Lucky.” Hux scoffed. “Just know you could end up eating those words.”

Kylo shook his head and let out a mirthless chuckle. “Why, Hux? Are you going to betray me now? There is no one left to betray me to.”

“I never wanted to betray you. I wanted to be recognized for everything I’ve done!” Hux’s fists clenched. “Not bloody choked out and thrown for it!”

Kylo flinched. Good. Hux thought. He deserved it.

“You’ll have to forgive me, Hux. I’ve made a lot of mistakes. But where we are now in the worst bind we have been in. We need to work together.”

Hux deflated and sighed, sitting down on the cot beside Kylo, although he made sure to sit as far away as he could. “I hate that I agree with you.”

“Working together is our only chance.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!! This first chapter is short and just a taste but more to come soon! :) kudos and feedback appreciated always!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison isn’t kind to Kylux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is the chapter with the Non-Con elements!! 
> 
> Shit hits the fan here but it’ll get better!
> 
> Please enjoy!! Thank you!

They spent 48 hours with no visitors and no food. Hux took in another gulp of gross metal tasting water from the sink and resisted the urge to punch the wall. They had been sleeping in shifts, since there was only one bed and Hux looked over to Kylo’s softly rising and falling chest. He looked entirely too peaceful when he slept. Hux took to pacing. 

The chronometer ticked by for another ten minutes when finally Hux heard footsteps. He rushed over to Kylo, shaking the man.

“What?” He grumbled.

“Someone’s coming.” 

Kylo sat up quickly, standing next to Hux. They both were trying to appear completely unshaken. 

It was Finn and Dameron once again. Hux noticed all too quickly the glint in their eyes. It was dark and keenly reminded him of his father. He resisted the urge to take a step back or closer to Kylo.

They said nothing at first. They stood on the other side of the plexiglass wall and Poe pressed a button on the wall. 

Kylo screamed. The man fell to his knees, holding his head and trying to curl up and escape whatever was afflicting him. 

“Kiss him.” Finn demanded, voice dark and Hux was utterly confused. 

“What?” Hux asked.

Poe removed his hand from the button and Kylo took in ragged breaths, body shaking slightly.

“Kiss him or we’ll do it again. If we do it long enough his brain will be fried.” Finn said, voice raging.

Hux felt something grab his ankle. He looked down to see Kylo’s fisting his hand in Hux’s pant leg. He didn’t look up but the message was clear. Kylo was scared and Hux couldn’t imagine the level of pain it took to make him willing to submit at Hux’s feet. 

“Now!” Poe snapped at him, hand going back towards the button and Hux found himself dropping down to Kylo. He grabbed the man’s face, pulling him off the ground. Hux could see the barely unshed tears in the force user’s eyes. 

Hux had no idea what to think about them demanding something as ridiculous as them kissing, but if he wanted Kylo to continue being an asset to his own survival then he couldn’t let the man’s mind be melted. Hux moved in quickly, pressing his lips to Kylo’s and quickly pulling back. 

“More.” Finn’s said and Hux growled

“What the fuck is this? You think-” Hux stopped talking when Kylo screamed again. Poe only hit the button for a few seconds but Kylo was once again panting.

“Hux, please.” Kylo’s voice was barely audible. 

The ginger grit his teeth and leaned down to Kylo once again. He didn’t pull away this time, kissing him with all the anger he felt in that moment. Kylo kissed back this time too. They moved together in something that was far too desperate for everything that was happening. They seemed to scream of how starved they were for contact but all of it was laced with anger and rage. 

How dare this pair of rebel scum force them into such a position. 

They broke from the kiss. Taking in quick breaths and neither of them looked at each other. 

“Take off his shirt.” Poe said then, gesturing from Kylo to Hux. 

Kylo still didn’t look at him as his hands came up and started working at the buttons of Hux’s black button up shirt. Hux could see his hands trembling slightly. 

The ginger growled again, low in his throat as he looked over to their tormentors. “You will pay for this.”

“You have no power anymore, Armitage.” Poe bit back. 

“Just rip it off of him!” Finn yelled at Kylo, who had half the buttons of Hux’s shirt undone. 

Kylo fisted his hand into the fabric. “I’m sorry.” He whispered so low Hux wasn’t even sure he heard it before his shirt was torn open. Kylo pushed it off, down Hux’s arms and discarded it onto the cell floor. Hux’s dog tags hung in the center of his pale chest and he was glad they didn’t order him to remove those.

“Straddle Ren.” Poe said then and Hux pushed at Kylo’s shoulder. The force user moved with a blank look on his face. He leaned back, legs stretched out in front of him with his back pressed to the side of the cot. Hux straddled Kylo’s thighs and looked hard at Finn and Poe. They were on his right and had the whole view of Kylo and himself. “Closer.”

Hux let his pretenses fall and rolled his eyes. He shuffled up Kylo’s legs, their groins pressed together and Kylo’s head was even with his neck now. 

“Mark up his neck, kiss it, bite it.” Finn told them.

Kylo leaned in and Hux found a not at all interesting spot on the wall to lock onto. He stared at it as Kylo’s large lips met the pale column of his neck. They were tentative now, not like they had been when they kissed a few moments ago. He kissed along the left side of Hux’s neck, his tongue shyly sticking out in places. 

Hux tried to ignore the shivers of pleasure it caused him. Kylo stopped under his jaw and sucked, definitely leaving a hickey. He traveled down more, movements a bit less shaky. He bit into the otherside of Hux’s neck and the ginger had to take in a sharp breath. It felt too good when it had been so long since Hux had taken the time to get laid. He sucked more hickies into his skin, thoroughly marking Hux up before another command came their way.

“His nipples too.” 

Hux looked away from his spot on the wall to glare bloody murder at them. Kylo’s hands found the ginger’s hips, guiding him to sit up a little more as the younger bowed his head. 

It took a lot of effort for Hux to swallow his moan when Kylo’s tongue lavished across his left nipple. Hux clenched his fist in his own pants against his thigh. He was trying to ground himself as those lush lips closed around his pink nipple. The force user bit softly and Hux had to let a gasp slip out from between his teeth. He felt his cock stirring to life even as he hated it for betraying how good Kylo’s mouth felt on him. 

Hux hated how much his cheeks were burning. He could tell he was bright red when Kylo finished with his first nipple and went over to the other. 

Another gasp escaped and Hux wanted to close his own hand over his mouth but he wouldn’t.

“Who knew the great General Hux was such a slut for attention to his nipples.” Poe chuckled wickedly. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Hux spat back, voice much more breathy than he wanted to admit. 

Finn snickered. “Quite the mouth on you, Armitage. Maybe we should put it to better use than meaningless curses.”

“Bite him, hard.” Finn said the same time Hux went to scream back at him.

“YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR FUCKIN—ah!” His voice broke as Kylo viciously bit into Hux’s sensitive chest around his nipple. “Fuck.” Hux breathed heavy as he looked at the red and angry bite mark around his right nipple now that Kylo had pulled back. He could see tiny spots of blood coming to the surface. Kylo was actually looking at him for the first time in a while. His eyes screamed ‘I’m sorry’ but Hux had enough sense to know it wasn’t the force user’s fault. Hux could be pissed at him for getting them into this mess, but this twisted act they now starred in wasn’t his doing. He knew these two had to be acting alone and without the guidance of Rey or Leia. They were two desperately angry men who probably wanted to kill Hux and Kylo, but couldn’t. That would be too obviously going against orders, but this? Humiliating them and forcing them to embrace each other like this, that they could hide. They could cover it up and they could get away with it. 

“Let’s see how well you can suck cock, Armitage. If the rumors about how you achieved your status as general so young are true.” Poe spat. “That you’d do anything to gain power.”

Hux didn’t yell this time. “I gained my position because I deserved it. I didn’t suck dick to get where I am, and I am not sucking dick now.” Although in a totally different settling, Hux did enjoy sucking a good cock.

“Fine.” Finn shrugged and Poe’s fingers went back to that damned button. Hux felt the fingers on his hips tighten in fear and then Kylo screamed again. So loudly into Hux’s bare and bitten chest. 

Hux growled again and punched the wall behind Kylo’s head before he scrambled backwards, reaching towards Kylo’s belt. Poe released the button and Kylo fell forward, eyes unfocused as Hux moved slightly closer so the force user to rest his forehead against Hux’s shoulder. The ginger freed the belt and untucked Kylo’s black undershirt. The long sleeve shirt was all he was wearing on his top half. He had ditched the robes and layers a day ago. 

“Pull your shirt off.” Finn said and Kylo managed to get with the program enough to pull the shirt over his head. Hux tried to let his mind be blank as he unzipped Kylo’s pants and reached inside. The ginger was a little surprised to find that Kylo was half hard but tried to push any judgement out of his line of thinking. He had been feeling similarly when his neck and chest were being toyed with. 

It wasn’t like two high ranking officials of something as large as The First Order had time for fucking. They were both probably well and pent up. Hell, Hux didn’t even know if force users were supposed to have sex. 

He also supposed neither of them had a real choice at the moment. He pulled Kylo out of his pants and the man gasped softly above him when the cool air hit his heated flesh. 

Hux didn’t bother waiting for more orders. It was clear what they wanted him to do. He stroked Kylo, the man was trying not to moan above him as Hux worked him stiff. The ginger decided to get it over with and took the force user into his mouth. Kylo tasted strangely familiar and if Hux closed his eyes he could make up a completely different scene. Hux wasn’t blind. Kylo was certainly good looking and when they weren’t struggling to one up each other there were moments between them that were... tolerable. 

He tried not to think too deeply in any direction and instead focused on working Kylo down into his throat. If Kylo came maybe this would be over. They would’ve had their fun lording power over them and it would be done with. Hux and Kylo could go on with their lives and forget about this. Kylo’s hand wrapped around one of Hux’s arms, trying to find purchase as he fought back moans. 

He didn’t know why he did it, but he looked up at Kylo. Their eyes met, Hux’s mouth full of his cock, tongue teasing the underside and for a second it felt like they were alone. He quickly looked away and found that reality to be even scarier. 

Kylo’s breathing was getting completely off rhythm and Hux hoped that meant he was close to coming. He felt Kylo’s cock twitch when Poe’s voice ruined everything.

“Enough. Don’t you dare come.” He said. Hux pulled off and took in deep breaths of air. “You seem to be well versed in the art of sucking dick, Armitage. Seems those rumors are true.”

Hux was going to scream back at him when Kylo tugged his arm, stopping him. The ginger looked back and Kylo’s face was full of too many emotions as he sat on the edge of orgasm and fear. 

“I think it’s time to watch you come apart, Armitage.” Finn gave a crooked grin. “Get him naked, Ren.” 

Hux didn’t bother fighting. He didn’t want Kylo pushed any farther towards the edge. All these two were doing was adding more to Hux’s list of reasons for murdering them. Soon he sat across from Kylo, completely naked. The force user still had his cock out and a Hux could see it was red and angry for release. 

“Lay him down.” Finn added. 

Hux went down onto his back and tried to be unemotional enough to not shyly cover his cock. He merely laid flat, hands stiff at his sides, even when the cool metal of his dog tags shifted on his skin.

“Bend his legs up.” Poe said.

Hux couldn’t look at Kylo, although he was fairly certain Kylo couldn’t look at him either as his legs were folded up, exposing his ass to everyone. He didn’t need his high intellect to tell why they wanted him this way. 

They instructed Kylo to stick his fingers into Hux’s mouth. The ginger knew they weren’t going to be supplied any lube and made sure to coat the large fingers as much as he could, pride be damned. 

“Finger him.” Finn commanded and Hux swallowed down any feeling he had about it. They would do this and they would be fine.

Kylo looked at him, eyes panicked as they met and Hux nodded to him. It was the only way he knew to comfort both of them through this. Kylo’s breath shuddered and Hux thought he was actually feeling for the ginger and the horribly compromised situation he was now in. 

Hux felt a finger at his entrance and tried to close his eyes and relax. He had done this before. Kylo’s hands were unsure and painstakingly gentle. He slowly worked his whole first finger in, and Hux was breathing heavier. When the force user wiggled his finger around Hux gasped loudly, his prostate being hit. 

“Add the second finger.” Poe demanded then. Even when Hux had barely had a moment with the first.

Kylo did as told, still trying to be gentle and Hux fought to stay relaxed. The fingers were in and Hux felt the stretch, having been so long since he had anything inside him. 

“Go hard. This isn’t about his comfort!” Finn snapped and Hux swallowed hard before meeting the hollow look in Kylo’s eyes and bracing himself for the onslaught. 

Kylo pumped his fingers quickly, pistoning them in and out of Hux. The ginger couldn’t hold back the hisses of pain that were hauntingly underlined by pleasure. Then Kylo moved the angle ever so slightly and Hux was seeing stars. The bundle of nerves within him was hit repeatedly and Hux had to put a hand over his mouth to prevent the stream of moans from echoing off the cell walls. His cock was now fully hard and leaked onto his stomach. His body was twitching when Poe once again yelled ‘enough.’

Hux was panting heavily as Kylo sat there a bit dumbly with his fingers still fully pressed into the General. 

“See, Armitage, you are completely powerless here, and you, Ren, are nothing more than a fixed dog. Powerless and finally put to heel.” Poe said darkly.

Finn spoke up then. “You’re going to fuck him so both of you learn your place. You’re nothing now and all you’ll spend the rest of your lives doing is fucking yourselves instead of fucking with people’s lives.” 

Kylo seemed to finally be removed enough from fear of them pressing the button again to glare at them. He had pulled his fingers out and hovered over Hux. The ginger couldn’t place why the gesture seemed so protective of him. 

“Take your pants off and do it.” Poe added and Kylo turned all of his attention to Hux after he shuffled quickly out of his pants. 

Everything about it was too intimate. Kylo looked at him too much like a lover and all his stupid emotions were clear on his face. He stroked himself a few times, hissing at the overwhelming feeling before he lined up to Hux’s entrance. Kylo caged his body over Hux, blocking most of him from view as he pushed into Hux. They both made a choked up noise as he entered. His body wasn’t fully prepared for the large girth of Kylo’s cock. He would adjust, just, not as quickly as he would like. The force user was breathing so heavy in his ear and Hux tried to relax and not strangle hold Kylo’s cock. 

Hux never expected it when Kylo reached down between them and stroked Hux’s cock. He let out a moan that was barely audible and found himself wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck. He would probably regret it later, but all they had now was each other and they were floating so far into the unknown. He clung to Kylo as they were told to speed it up. The force user's hips snapped into him and he fought to lose himself in it. 

He found himself trying to be somewhere else. Somewhere that was probably even more dangerous to think about. A place where this could have occurred, of their own choice. A time when he and Kylo were arguing and shoved one another against a wall, only to end up kissing and fucking right there on the floor. Or maybe they were celebrating winning the galaxy and somehow he had talked Kylo into whiskey and after a night of drinking and getting along they stumbled into bed, desperately horny and high on victory. 

He found his body falling apart under Kylo’s stroking hand and he was getting adjusted to the thrusting. The pain was melting away and Hux wanted to pretend for this singular moment that he wanted this completely. If he did, he could enjoy it. He could find pleasure and move on. They had to in order to survive.

Kylo’s angle changed slightly and Hux shook when his prostate was brushed. He let out a moan louder than he wanted and Finn’s grit laughing made his body burn. “Go ahead and scream like the slut you are if you want, Armitage. Not even the control room can hear you.” 

“Fuck you.” Hux growled out as best as he could.

Poe sucked his teeth. “If he’s still talking like that, Ren, you’re not fucking him hard enough.”

Kylo let out an animalistic sound in Hux’s ear as he turned the pace up to something inhuman. Hux was losing it. He knew he started moaning more than he ever wanted but Kylo was now slamming into his prostate so quickly back to back that Hux could’ve forgotten his own name. 

Kylo’s hand was still stroking his cock too, although it wasn’t very coordinated. He felt himself so close to the edge and he knew Kylo had to be close.

“Don’t you dare pull out of him.” Finn’s voice said from somewhere that sounded very far away to Hux. He heard Kylo’s voice in his ear, the man was almost whimpering. Hux just squeezed him tighter and then he felt the tension snap. Cum splattered across his stomach and he moaned into Kylo’s neck. His body spasmed and he clenched tightly around the force user. That was Kylo’s undoing. He gasped and groaned, face buried in Hux’s neck as well. 

Everything went still except for the heavy panting between them. Neither of them moved. Kylo wasn’t supposed to pull out and Hux couldn’t bring himself to unwrap his arms from the other man. A shiny silver object dropped from the food delivery slot and rolled over to them. As they both looked over Hux quickly realized it was a butt plug.

“Plug him up and don’t think about removing it before we say or there will be no food for you again.” Poe said, warning clear in his tone.

Hux’s stomach chose that moment to growl and he snatched the plug up, handing it to Kylo. They were through the worst of it, he would survive being plugged. They needed food and energy if they were going to escape. 

Kylo was very careful when he pulled out but he made sure to quickly get the plug in. Hux noticed that Kylo leaned back over Hux, blocking his lower body from their view. 

“Food will be served in 2 hours or so. Well it will be if you keep the plug in and both of you remain naked.” Finn said and the two of them walked off like nothing happened whatsoever.

Kylo turned to Hux, deep concern too obvious on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Hux said, feeling his face somehow heat up more. It was almost worse to be alone with Kylo now. “I just feel exhausted.”

“Me too.” Kylo’s eyes drifted away and he leaned back from Hux and the ginger felt like he could breathe a little easier. 

“Are you okay?” Hux asked, not having any idea what else to say.

Kylo’s hand came up to his face and Hux could see it was shaky as he rubbed over his temples. “That was my—” he cut himself off. “That pain was unlike anything I’ve ever felt.”

Hux nodded, although he didn’t think Kylo could see him. He stood up and climbed onto the cot, trying to ignore the plug shifting inside him. “Let’s just sleep, Kylo. Food will be here soon. Come on.”

The force user looked back at him with surprise. Hux was laying on the cot and he opened his arms, waving Kylo towards him. He moved like a scared and lost puppy being offered bacon, but he came and laid down with Hux. Their faces were very close and Hux let his on hand rest on Kylo’s upper arm. He tilted his face down, making sure it was completely hidden by Kylo’s chest.

“They made many mistakes doing this.” Hux started, voice dark.

“What?” Kylo asked, trying to pull back to look at Hux’s face but the ginger didn’t let him move. He didn’t want his lips visible to the camera.

“To begin, you should never do something to men as cruel as us that you aren’t willing to endure by ten fold. Also, they are idiots if they believe they can hide this from Leia. She will come to see us eventually and because they have left us a clock we can tell her exactly when to look through the videotapes. It will be very difficult to alter footage with such a specific timestamp. As long as we keep track of the days we can tell her it happened at 13:30 hours X number of days ago. They will get caught. Leia is going to feel completely guilty and we can manipulate that. They also shouldn’t have mentioned that you can’t hear anything in this cell in the control room. That means they have no audio feed in here and we can talk freely as long as we keep our faces hidden from the camera. I suspected there wasn’t one when I examined the video feed but that confirmed it.”

Kylo’s chest shook with a disbelieving laugh. “Only my General could be so observant through something like that.”

“All this did was further heighten my need for survival and escape.” Hux said and Kylo nodded. Everything fell quiet between them then. Hux closed his eyes and tried to sleep but it wouldn’t come, even with his bone deep exhaustion. He suspected Kylo was feeling similarly. It had been silent for a little over a half an hour when Kylo’s voice came out very tiny above Hux’s head.

“That was my first time.”

Hux took in a shocked gasp and pulled back, eyes opening to Kylo’s teary ones. A rage boiled inside Hux that he didn’t know he could muster for another person. “I will fucking kill every single one of them.” He said, having nothing else to give Kylo then his lack of mercy and endless bloodlust. 

Kylo nodded, as if accepting that before he spoke again. “I hate how it happened, but I don’t hate that it was with you, Hux.”

Hux didn’t have words. So instead he pulled Kylo closer and pressed a kiss to the force user’s forehead. “Sleep, Kylo.” He whispered and soon Kylo was asleep. Hux, however, was wide awake and burning with hot coals of anger.

It didn’t make a lot of sense to him that he was angry on Kylo’s behalf. The man had been more than cruel to him in their time as co-commanders and even more so since he took the title of Supreme Leader from Snoke. All of that abuse just felt like it was a completely different game. Then they were struggling for power and control and neither of them played nice with each other. It had always been that way, but this was different. The Resistance has just crossed a line in Hux’s usually merciless mind. 

Hux let Kylo nap against him and watched the hallway, waiting for footsteps and hopefully, food. Eventually it came and Hux woke Kylo back up. Poe shoved the food through the slot and let the foam trays tip over, spilling on the floor. 

“Give me the plug.” Poe demanded as the two prisoners stared at their meal smeared on the floor. 

Hux took a deep breath and started to reach back.

“No, no, Ren, give it to me.” Poe added.

Hux wanted to growl again but just tried to relax so this wouldn’t hurt. Kylo’s hand slowly reached back and spread him softly before grabbing and tugging the plug free. He stood and walked it over to Poe, who grabbed it with a towel and threw it in a bag like it was trash merely because it had touched Hux. Then he left them without pause.

“Fucking asshole.” Hux huffed, if only to make himself feel better. He stood from the cot and instantly regretted it. Kylo’s come started to leak down his thigh and he sighed with all the anger he was holding in. 

“Come eat.” Kylo said, clueless to Hux’s plight as he knelt down by the mess of food.

He was turning red again and cleared his throat. “I need to clean up first.”

“Clean up what?” Kylo said dumbly, a stupidly genuine confused look on his face. 

Hux gestured to his ass and Kylo turned just as red. “I-I’ll give you some privacy.” He turned and left Hux staring at his mole speckled back before the ginger went to the sink and cleaned himself up as best he could. He came over then and sat down next to Kylo. 

“They call us monsters and yet act like this.” Hux said, trying to salvage some food from the ground. “I truly can’t wait to tell Organa all of this. Just to watch the doubt flicker through her about her cause.”

“I will leave talking with her to you.” Kylo said and Hux didn’t need to ask why Kylo didn’t wish to speak to his mother. 

Hux shrugged and put some of the bland food into his mouth, grimacing at the taste. “I prefer it that way. I am much more certain of what I will say to her then you would be. For a long list of reasons.”

Kylo hummed in acknowledgement and then it fell to silence as they ate. Hux didn’t mind. He wanted to fully think through what he would say to Leia. It had to be perfect. Manipulating this was their only chance of escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to Poe and Finn fans! I know they are really assholes in this chapter. In this universe Poe and Finn are in a three way relationship with Rey. Therefore, their girlfriend’s leg was just recently cut off by Kylo and they Hate both him and Hux. I imagined the two of them if left to their own devices were that angry... they could end up doing some very bad things, AKA this chapter lol. 
> 
> From here on out, Hux and Kylo have one goal, escape! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :) see you again soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter! 
> 
> Striped naked in the wake of everything, Kylux have a heart to heart

They had eaten what they could and several hours passed with them sitting side by side on the cot.

“Do you think we can put clothes back on?” Kylo asked.

Hux considered it a while ago. “If they are watching it could piss them off. They’ve left us alone. I’d like to keep it that way.”

“What is your plan?” Kylo asked.

“It involves heavily manipulating your mother.” Hux answered and only felt slightly bad for the way those words made Kylo’s tense up. “I know you hate having her called that but it will benefit us to play on the mother son relationship that exists. We must use every advantage, Kylo.”

“I know.” He said solemnly. “I just... how could she still see me as her son now? After... Han.”

Hux knew Kylo never spoke of Han and how he had been the one to cut his life short. Hux needed to tread lightly. “I know enough about fathers to last me a lifetime and I know sometimes their time expires because they didn’t create enough reasons for them to be worthy of more time. However, I don’t know much about mothers. Not real ones, but the little I do know is that they usually will do more for you than anyone could reasonably expect.”

“You know when I can’t hear all your thoughts of hate and wanting to kill me you are quite pleasant to spend time with.” Kylo said and Hux found himself unable to meet the man’s gaze. 

“I only think those things because you constantly make my life hell.” Hux replied and he knew in this moment they were more naked than they had ever been before. 

Kylo nodded. “I’ve been so angry. The force has been tearing me apart. Being cut off has been... as good as it is bad.”

“Do you want my honest opinion as to why that is, Kylo?” Hux looked at him and he seemed shocked but he nodded so Hux went on. “You have to actually decide who you want to be. You vacillate between being a raging teenager to a power crazed ruler to a warrior to a broken kid who is in over his head and has no one left to ask for advice. You are a wicked cocktail that gets shitfaced all over his own life. The force is probably pulling you in multiple directions because it has ideas about each side of your personality. You aren’t grounded in anything except the fact that you’re unsure and extremely powerful. If you decide who you are in this story and who you are in your life, you won’t be swayed so easily. Rey or Skywalker or even your mother wouldn’t be able to sway you. I spent my whole life with claws coming at me, trying to grab me and rip me off of my path. I never was because I knew my purpose and the lengths I would go to in order to achieve it. Not even two insanely powerful force users hindered my determination. Not even this imprisonment will.”

Kylo was looking at him as if his hair had just turned hot pink. He leaned back more against the wall and took a long moment to watch Hux. “My whole life everyone had told me what not to be or not do to. Don’t go to the dark, don’t go to the light, don’t have attachments, don’t love, don’t show weakness or fear. There was never even space for what I wanted to be.” 

“Well I suppose I’m asking you now. What do you want, Kylo? You barely give a shit about The Order and yet you’ve become it’s ruler. You say you’re against the light but you obsess over the scavenger girl. You’ve dedicated yourself to the dark side but you killed Snoke. So what is it that you really want?” 

“I do give a shit about The Order.” 

“You have a really funny way of showing that.” 

Kylo sighed but didn’t argue. “I just get pissed off when I can hear everyone doubting me inside their heads.”

“Then give them real reason to respect you! Not just out of fear of your powers but because you are putting The Order’s interests first and shaping it into something worthy of believing in. And stop disrespecting your own bloody officers.”

He nodded. “I want to find a better way of conquering the galaxy. One that will succeed in the long term. Fighting back and forth with the Resistance or the Rebels or whatever they will call themselves next is meaningless. I don’t want to feel like I am on a hamster wheel repeating what happened to The Empire.”

“I often tried to talk Snoke into using negotiation instead of constantly wasting battle resources but he refused.” Hux said. “Trust and loyalty far outlasts fear. We would be wise to operate that way when possible.”

Kylo nodded in agreement. “I don’t want to be angry all the time.” Kylo said. “I want to block out other’s thoughts more.”

Hux agreed wholeheartedly with that. “Anger has its place, but if it is all you have then you have nothing.” 

“I don’t want the Jedi order rebuilt and I don’t want to carry on the Sith traditions. I want to see a new kind of force user where they find a balance between the two.” 

“I don’t have any real input on that one.” Hux answered honestly with a shrug and Kylo chuckled.

The force users face fell then. All too serious once more. “I don’t want my mother to hate me. We don’t have to agree but I don’t want her to hate me.”

“I think these are all doable goals, Kylo.” Hux said. He felt like he was actually getting through to the man.

Kylo looked away from Hux and towards the wall on the far side. “And I want to make it up to my general, who I’ve been a real asshole to.”

Hux looked at him with disbelief for several moments before he recovered enough to answer. “You’ve already started on that one a little.”

“I’ll be better, Hux. I want to be better when we get out of here.” 

Hux knew prison did strange things to people but hadn’t expected that they would bond like this. He certainly hadn’t expected them to be forced to have sex either, but somehow he was glad they had been stripped naked to each other. Maybe they could build something better from here. “You will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key boys!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! 
> 
> Enter... Leia!
> 
> Warning: discussion of past non-con experience and abuse.

Three more days passed with only one thrown on the floor meal a day. They were still naked but Hux had gotten used to it. They had also fallen into the odd routine of sleeping together. Hux told himself it was for warmth.

It was mid afternoon when Poe and Finn rushed down the hallway. “Put your fucking clothes on now!” Finn yelled and they scrambled to their feet, grabbing the clothes from the piles that Hux had neatly folded out of boredom. 

“Leia is coming, but don’t you dare speak a word of anything or we will activate that mind attack again! We will be listening so don’t even think about it!” Poe said, pointing his finger at them before they took off towards the control room again.

“They’re idiots.” Hux said as he tucked his shirt into his pants and tried to overlap the two halves in order to hide where the shirt buttons were ripped off. “We know they can’t hear us. They’re panicking now and making mistakes. This will be too easy. Remember to look spaced out.”

“I will.” Kylo said, going to the bed and lounging back, giving a lofty expression just as Hux had planned. 

Within ten minutes Leia appeared before them. “I’ve been waiting for you, Princess. It seems you have much less control over your officers than I could’ve imagined.” 

“I will not play these games with you, Hux.” Leia started.

“I am not playing any game, Leia. I’m trying to inform you of a grievous act Dameron and the ex-stormtrooper committed against your son and I. One that has left him... impaired.”

Leia’s eyes flicked to Kylo, her worry was easy to see within her dark eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“We were forced to rape each other.” Hux stated with dark clarity in his voice.

Leia’s eyes grew wide. “What? You can’t expect me to believe that.” 

“Go watch the footage from 13:30 hours 3 days ago. We were forced to comply with their demands. If we didn’t then they pressed that button over there.” Hux pointed to it. “And put your son’s mind into agony. Now he has been in a daze and he has been losing gaps of time, forgetting conversations we had together. I fear he could be permanently damaged.”

Leia’s mouth hung open slightly and her eyes were wide, the cogs turning in her head. “They wouldn’t have done that.”

“Go watch the footage if you don’t believe me. I am telling you the truth. Your son’s virtue was completely defiled by your own men.” Hux spat and he truly felt the anger behind those words. Kylo’s virginity shouldn’t have been lost in such a way. He didn’t deserve that. “Not to mention my own violation. I won’t discuss anything else with you until I know this matter is being handled.”

He turned and went back to the cot. Sitting beside Kylo with his back partly turned to Leia. He knew she stood there for a few moments before she snapped to life and left. That couldn’t have gone more perfectly. Hux gave a small smile to Kylo, who looked up with him, a mix of emotions on his face. “We’ll get out of here, Kylo.”

******

It took a full day for Leia to return, and Hux believed that to be a good sign. 

“I am assuming you saw the footage.” Hux started when she arrived at the glass. 

“Yes.” She said, voice tight. “I cannot begin to tell you how disappointed I am in the actions of my underlings. They are being severely dealt with.”

Hux crossed his arms. “That doesn’t erase any of the damage that has been done. He still isn’t right. I believe he needs a medical examination. I...” Hux let his voice drop and shifted uncomfortably. He knew showing weakness to her would work in his favor. “I would like to be examined as well. There has been pain since then. We—we weren’t provided any lubrication.” 

The tight lines of Leia’s face spoke to how unsettled she was. “I want to talk to him. Ben?” She tried and Hux fought the urge to cringe at the name. “Can we please talk for a few minutes.”

“Don’t call me that.” Kylo’s voice was low and sounded a bit weak. Hux knew they were both feeling the lack of food. “Especially not after what your men did to us.”

“I’m going to make this right.” She said instead. “I am so sorry this happened.”

“You should apologize to Hux too.” Kylo said and Hux was surprised.

“I am sorry, Hux.” Leia said and he knew she did mean it. Despite their differences Hux did have some respect for her. 

He nodded in acknowledgement and made his way to the cot, sitting aside Kylo and leaving them to talk.

“You should release us.” Kylo tried and Hux commended him for it.

Leia sighed heavily. “I can’t do that, but let me know what else I can do, please.”

“We need more food.” Kylo started. “And having not thrown on the ground would be great.”

“Done. I’ll get you another cot too and blankets and pillows.” She added, trying to do anything she could.

“I don’t want another cot.” Hux was very surprised at that but didn’t comment. “Just blankets and pillows. Some other clothes too. Soap and toothpaste and toothbrushes too.” 

“Okay.” She said, eyebrows furrowing, her concern and questions showing in her face. “I will also set up for you to be seen in medical. You too, Hux.” 

Kylo nodded. “I want to rest now.”

“Okay. I will be back to check on things as often as I can.” Leia said and then she left them. 

“Well, at least we will have our basic needs met until we do get out of here.” Hux said. “Good work.”

“I doubt we will be taken to medical together. How are we to escape from there?” Kylo asked as he reclined on the bed. Hux could see that Kylo’s legs were hanging awkwardly to make room for him at the end of the cot so he shifted to lie down beside the force user. It made it easier to hide their faces from the camera like this anyway. 

“We should only take an escape route there alone if we are completely certain we could make it. With no doubts. Then we’d have to come back for the other person.” Hux looked at him seriously, knowing they had to have an absurd amount of trust to do that. “But I have an idea to get us to medical together once we establish some trust and good behavior with the medical staff. Then we can escape together. This building isn’t that large. It’s security is probably minimal outside of this wing.”

Kylo took in a deep breath and nodded, looking tired. “I don’t know how I spent so much time thinking you weren’t nearly as smart as everyone makes you out to be. I thought you were just good at bullshitting people, but you are brilliant.”

“I’m glad you can finally see that. You don’t get to ranks like this by bullshitting.” Hux let his head drop into his folded up arm.

“I just figured it more had to do with who your father was.”

“Brendol was a spineless piece of shit and he never gave me a damn thing besides scars and bruises.” Hux quickly corrected. 

Kylo didn’t answer right away. “Did you kill him? I’ve heard others wondering if it was you.”

“Yes.” Hux didn’t know why he answered honestly. He shouldn’t give that information to Kylo, but part of him wanted the other man to know. Kylo would know without a doubt that Hux was capable of doing whatever it takes. “I was finished being in his shadow.”

“I felt the same way with Snoke. I didn’t want him to keep toying with me like I was a pawn to be used and abused.” Kylo reached over and took Hux’s hand into his own. They were clasped around one another and laying on the cot between them. “We aren’t men who should be in anyone’s shadow.” 

Hux huffed out a laugh. “Yet you keep me in yours.”

“It won’t stay that way.” Kylo squeezed Hux’s hand lightly. “You balance me out, Hux. I never saw it before, but you do. Working together we can overcome anything. We will escape this place and get back to The Order and we will rise like no one has ever seen.”

Hux picked his head back up, eyebrows pinched as confusion took hold of him. “Are you seriously talking about us ruling as equals?”

“Yes.” Kylo still wouldn’t let go of his hand.

“You should get cut off from the force more often. I like you much better like this.” Hux said, letting his temple come to rest on his arm again and he lightly shook his head. “I think that could work out nicely, as long as you don’t choke me when you don’t like my answers.” 

“I won’t do anything like that to you again, Hux.”

Hux sighed and closed his eyes, he was tired. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Kylo.”

“I’m not. I know things won’t be exactly the same as they are now when we escape, but I won’t go back to hating you.” Kylo said and he moved their joined hands up. Hux felt Kylo’s forehead and the brush of his dark hair against the back of his hand. “I can’t hate you anymore even if I tried.”

Hux thought about that. Could he hate Kylo now? He hated so many of the things Kylo had done, but seeing his panicked face, hearing him scream in pain, watching him wrestle his demons, and seeing the lost expression he had when he admitted to Hux that had been his first time... Hux didn’t think he could hate him either. He sure as hell could hate the man’s choices, but not him. “I know what you mean.” He decided to say and gave Kylo’s hand a small squeeze back. “Let’s sleep, Kylo. We’re going to need our energy.”

When Hux peeked his eyes open to check if the force user was sleeping, he found a small smile on the man’s lips.

********

The next morning they were delivered two trays of better food, two blankets, two pillows, two toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste, a hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, bar soap, multiple sets of long sleeve dark shirts and black loose fitting pants. They were also told Leia would come back in the evening and they would each see a medical professional during the afternoon. 

“This certainly is an upgrade.” Hux said, running his thin fingers along the soft navy blankets they had been given. “We should shower before they come to take us for examinations.”

They did just that. Hux showered first with Kylo awkwardly pacing around behind him. Hux took to laying on the cot while Kylo showered, staring at the ceiling. It was strange to be naked together again. They had spent days together fully undressed but after having clothes again they both didn’t know how to be relaxed with each other in that state. 

Soon they were both clean and dressed in fresh clothes. Hux felt much better, more human and like himself. He sat up straighter and knew they would succeed without a doubt in his mind. They had to. He went over everything with Kylo one more time before he was taken up to medical.

“Remember to keep your symptoms and story clear. Although if you make a mistake, blame the memory gaps and confusion. If you can hint to the doctor that it would be easier to explain everything if I was there that is good. Don’t be obvious or demanding, they aren’t going to come and get me but I’m trying to plant a seed. Don’t try to escape alone unless you are completely positive you will make it. If you fail, all our chances will be ruined and you have better come back for me.”

“I wouldn’t leave you here. Especially after everything that has happened.” Kylo reassured him and Hux had no choice but to believe him. 

“Thank you.” He said despite himself. 

It wasn’t long before a Wookiee came and got Kylo, taking him to Medical. Hux recognized he was the Wookiee that used to travel with Han Solo.

The hour Kylo was gone was a bit torturous. His stomach was ringing with anxiety that Kylo would escape without him and never come back for him, or that the force user had somehow screwed up and blown their plans. Hux let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Kylo was marched back to the cell. Once the younger was inside the cell the Wookiee took Hux right away.

The ginger counted that they walked up three of the four flights of stairs, meaning they were still one level below ground level. Therefore, no chance for windows. The medical wing was just off the main staircase, which was good for them though. The Wookiee put him in an examination room and stayed until the doctor came in. 

She was a woman with tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She was fairly young and Hux prayed all of those factors were in their favor. 

“The General said you requested to be examined but didn’t say what for, Mr. Hux.” She said formally.

Hux did feel his skin turn red as he cleared his throat. “Did the general inform you of what happened to Kylo and I?” When had he stopped referring to him as Ren?

“Yes.”

“Well,” he started, hating that he had to put himself in such a vulnerable position in order to gain trust and sympathy. “We weren’t provided any lubrication during the act. I’ve been experiencing some pain in my... entrance since then. I wanted to have it looked at.” 

“Very well.” She said, remaining pleasantly professional. Hux endured the awkward examination and the doctor declared him to be healthy, which he knew. He hadn’t been in pain for days now. “Is there anything else you’d like to discuss with me, Mr. Hux?”

Hux frowned, trying to appear sad and lost. “There is something.”

“What is it?”

“I know you’re not a psychologist, but I have been having nightmares since the, you know.” He cleared his throat for effect. “Rape. If I am being completely honest, this wasn’t my first time being assaulted sexually.” The lie fell out of his mouth so easily. “My father was extremely abusive to me, in every way you can imagine. Did you see the scars on my legs and ass? Those were from him.” The scars were a true story, but Brendol was much too disgusted by Hux to have ever sexually abused him. It was just the lie he needed right now though, so he told it. “I used to have nightmares but they have been gone for years now. This triggered them again. Doctor, I feel very scared to sleep. Kylo is helping, but I’m very worried about him too. This... that was his virginity that was just taken from him. I’m not sure how either of us are to move forward through this. I know we are prisoners now, but we are still people.”

Her face flickered through many emotions as he talked. “I am very sorry you had to experience those things. I can’t do much to help the nightmares, but I can give you a sleep aid in the evenings with your food if you would like.”

“I would like that, thank you. I—could I make a request?” Hux asked, looking down and letting his face be red.

“Of course.”

“Could I come back and talk to you? Maybe if I just talk about them it will help? I don’t think I can talk to Kylo about my nightmares.” Hux crossed his fingers inside his head.

She thought for a moment before nodding. “I am not a psychologist but I can try to listen. Hopefully it will make the sleeping aids be for the short term and not the long term then.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I really appreciate it.” 

Hux was walked back to the cell while fighting his want to smile. Things were already looking up. He looked forward to seeing how Kylo’s appointment went. 

Once inside and the Wookiee gone, he reclined casually next to Kylo on the cot. “How did it go?”

“Very well, I think. She said they need to do more testing to try to figure out what is wrong with me. I also did get to stay that it would be easier to explain with you there and that everything has been making more sense when I’m around you.” Kylo explained, hands toying with the edge of his shirt. 

“Excellent. I think everything went well on my end too. She has agreed to keep seeing me so I can discuss my psychological issues to her. I also said I was worried about your psychological help. Which will be useful later.” Hux felt the urge to hold Kylo’s hand in his own. He wanted to cement this achievement with something, but he resisted. He settled for patting Kylo's thigh quickly before getting up and pacing the room. “This was a good start, now we just have to keep it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia still loves her sonnnnnn. Hux has put his plans in motion, hopefully they will pay off soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter!
> 
> Some more Leia in this chapter and an unexpected turn of events

Two more weeks went by and slowly things were coming together. The medical staff still couldn’t determine what was wrong with Kylo but Hux had told Kylo to get more and more emotional. The man was now beautifully pretending to be scared, so scared about his memory loss and their doctor was hellbent on trying to solve it. Between seeing Kylo’s discomfort and he was sure Leia’s pressure to fix her son that she would keep trying. Leia had been back to see them here and there. Hux mostly talked to her while Kylo acted out of sorts behind him. Currently they had a beautiful scene planned out that would have Leia truly panicked.

Hux had been telling her that Kylo was having nightmares now too. That they both were from the psychological damage of being forced onto each other. Leia’s face was grim when Kylo started hyperventilating, just as they planned. Hux swore he was going to create an acting award in the First Order to give to Kylo. He started breathing heavily, sitting up suddenly and reaching for Hux.

“H-Hux.” He stammered out and the ginger turned back to him, seeing his panicked state he went over to him and dropped to his knees to get eye level with him. “I-I... I can’t remember, Hux. I can’t remember who won the numbers game we played last night.” He was shaking and Hux reached up and pushed his hair out of his face. He needed to look human and caring to Leia too. “Why can’t I remember? Why did they do that to us? I-I didn’t deserve that, did I?” 

Hux could’ve kissed him right there he was acting so perfectly. “No, Kylo, no. You didn’t deserve that, neither of us did. They were doing something very bad to us.” Hux took Kylo’s hand into his own. “It’s okay you don’t remember who won right now. We’ll get your memories back, I swear. Us, the doctors, even Leia over there is doing everything we can to get them back. Do you want me to tell you who won? To see if it jogs any memories?”

“Yes.” He said, tugging Hux’s hand to pull him up closer. The ginger did wonder if Kylo was just desperate for physical contact outside of this act. They always slept together now, and Kylo often held his hand. Hux allowed it. It looked good for them in here and it felt nice. 

He kneeled on the bed beside Kylo and wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck. “I won the first two games and you won the last one.” Kylo’s arms wrapped around his torso and then Leia was speaking to them. 

“I promise we are going to figure this memory problem out... Kylo.” She said and Hux felt the force user’s arms tighten around him in pure surprise. “I will call you by that name from now on. I don’t want to cause you anymore distress. You are my son and I will always love you, Kylo. The damage done on both sides is great, but I want to believe we can overcome anything.”

With that she had left and then Hux knew Kylo’s heavy panting wasn’t an act. “Breathe, Kylo, breathe.” Hux spoke into his ear. 

After some deep breathing and a long time spent with his head burrowed into Hux’s chest the force user spoke up. “I think you were right about mothers. They do more than anyone could reasonably expect.” 

Hux huffed and indulged Kylo, petting his head softly. “You had said you don’t want her to hate you. She doesn’t. That is a good thing. I just hope you don’t lose your other goals to that.”

Kylo’s hands fisted in the back of Hux’s shirt, holding on tightly. “I won’t leave you behind, if that’s what you are worried about, Hux. I still want to go back to The Order. I just want to mold it into something better. Something that people don’t constantly want to fight off.”

Hux decided not to comment on Kylo’s comment about being worried. “We can do it. We will be rulers of the galaxy. It is up to us to decide how we want that rule to be.”

“I can’t believe she called me Kylo.”

“I’ve always done it, but that won’t be recognized either I suppose.” Hux said in a lame attempt at teasing Kylo. 

Instead Kylo pulled back and looked up at him, brown eyes open and Hux could see a drying tear track on his cheek. “Thank you, Hux, for always seeing me. Even when I wasn’t pretty to look at. You never have been afraid to hold my gaze. It’s one of the things I always found impressive and admired about you.”

Hux felt his cheek turn red and his brain chose that moment to remember the way Kylo’s lips felt against his own. The General pushed back, clearing his throat and sitting down next to Kylo. “Thank you.” He paused awkwardly. “For saying that.”

*******

Four days later something strange started happening with Hux's own health. He had woken up for the second morning completely sick to his stomach and vomited up anything in his belly. 

“You should have the doctor look at you for it.” Kylo said on the second day. Hux had brushed it off the first day on the low food quality they were eating, but day two Hux had to agree. He was almost never sick. 

At his regular appointment he brought up the vomiting.

“Only in the morning? No trouble after that.” She asked.

“As of now, yes.” Hux answered. 

She nodded. “Give me a few minutes and I will set up a scan for you.”

Soon he was lying on a cold table and cold gel was rubbed across his stomach. She rolled the scanner along his abdomen, working from the top down. When she got to the edge of his pant line she paused. “What is that?” She said mostly to herself. “Could you slide your pants down your hips a little more please?” Hux’s brows knit together but he complied, exposing everything directly above his cock. She continued with the cold gel down farther and let out a small gasp.

“What is it?” Hux demanded, sitting up on his elbows to try to see the screen. 

She composed herself. “Mr. Hux, I don't quite know how to explain this to you. It seems there is an abnormality in your body. You possess secondary sex traits, or in this case, a womb.”

“What?” He pushed up more violently now, blurring the picture. She pulled away completely and pulled up stills from her exam. 

“This is a womb, and despite not having a vagina or any other female traits, it seems you do have that. Somehow, I will need to do more tests to determine how, but Kylo’s sperm must have entered.” She pointed to a small cluster attached to the wall of what was apparently his womb. “Sir, I really don’t know how to tell you this, but you are pregnant.” 

He got off the table and scrambled backwards. His handcuffed hands were held up in front of him defensively. “How the fuck could I be pregnant? This is some kind of sick joke to you?”

“Absolutely not, Sir. Please, Mr. Hux, I understand you are very confused right now but we need to discuss this.” She said, trying to coax him back to the bed. 

“We have to get rid of it, right? There is no way I can carry a child.” 

She stopped trying to get him away from the wall and just talked to him. “Seeing as you have a womb, I believe you could carry it to term. You would have to have a c-section as you obviously don’t have a birthing canal.” 

“I can’t carry a baby! I am the General of the First Order!” He had to be having a nightmare. 

“I know you are a very proud man, Mr. Hux, but you should think about this and you should discuss it with Mr. Ren. If you wish to terminate it, we can assist you with that. We can remove the entire womb and this won’t ever be an issue again.” She said.

“We should do that now.” Hux said. “I cannot carry a baby.”

“I won’t approve the termination or removal until you have spent at least a week considering everything, Mr. Hux. This isn’t a decision you should make lightly. This is a life, possibly your son or daughter.”

Hux hated that answer but he took a few deep breaths. He was getting too emotional, too thrown off by this. Yes, he had never calculated for such an occurrence in his life. It seemed absurd to even think about it. 

How could he use this to their advantage? He asked himself. Everything had an upside, right? A way to use it to benefit themselves. “Can you please have Kylo brought up here? I don’t want to tell him this alone.” He said, voice trying to calm down.

This hadn’t been his plan. He was close to it already. He was planning to ask the doctor to allow them to discuss the rape event together. That it would help them both if they talked more openly about it with another person they both trusted. Kylo and Hux had both been very well behaved for the doctor, opening up to her and building trust. She wasn’t at all afraid of them and that’s what Hux had wanted. For them to be seen by her as two regular men, not the two most powerful members of the ruthless First Order. However, once they were here together, Kylo knew that was when they were to escape. 

“Okay.” She said, and she went to talk to the Wookiee. Who seemed to resist but eventually gave in. 

Hux waited, getting his clothing fully straightened out again and taking some more deep breaths. Kylo entered the room and Hux was terrified to tell the force user anything.

That man is the father of your child. You have a child sitting inside you right now.

“What is going on?” Kylo asked, noticing how freaked out Hux looked. The force user stepped closer to Hux. “Are you okay?”

“Mr, Ren, Mr. Hux and I just discovered a very unique occurrence. He wanted to tell you with me here.” The doctor spoke calmly.

“Hux?” Kylo went closer and Hux reached out for the other man’s handcuffed hand. He tapped under Kylo’s palm three times, which was the signal. They were to escape.

“It seems I had some abnormalities in my body... in the form of a womb. Somehow, I have conceived.” Kylo’s eyes went wide. “I am pregnant with our child.”

“How? What?” He was completely in shock.

The doctor spoke up again. “Come look at the pictures, Mr. Ren.” 

They went over to her and Hux still kept their hands clasped together. She pointed out the cluster of cells that was effectively, their baby. “I told Mr. Hux I will not allow any termination procedures until you have thought over it for at least a week.”

Hux tapped his hand again and to Kylo’s credit it only took him a handful of moments to snap onto their mission. Hux believed the force user was clueless of what to make of the pregnancy and decided to focus on things he could do something with. They were together and outside of their cell. They could escape. 

Kylo was quick to hit the doctor in the back of the neck, instantly knocking her out. Hux grabbed her key card and they went back to the door leading out to the hallway and to the Wookiee. They opened the door and Kylo kicked brutally into the back of the Wookiee’s knee, bringing him to a kneel before Kylo bashed him over the head with his hand cuffs, successfully knocking him unconscious as well. Hux grabbed the key ring from the Wookiee and unlocked Kylo’s handcuffs. Instantly Kylo gasped, feeling the force reconnect with him, Hux assumed. Kylo didn’t bother with the keys and used the force to drop Hux’s handcuffs. They moved towards the staircase and two guards were at the top, Kylo force grabbed them and tossed them both down the stairs. They reached the ground floor and Hux could see real sunlight streaming in the door’s panel window. 

They were almost free. Hux swiped the keycard through the door and it clicked green, Hux pulled it open and Kylo was right behind him when they heard Leia’s voice from their right. 

“Stop! Kylo!” She yelled and Hux knew this could ruin everything, even as he smelled the fresh air of freedom touching his face. “Don’t do this! Don’t go back to being the monster Snoke tricked you into becoming. We can work on this. We can find you a place inside the resistance. Please.” She begged.

Kylo turned to face her but he also reached back and took Hux’s hand in his own. “I have another option, mother.” He said and Leia’s face welled up with emotion at the name. “We are going to walk out of here, Hux and I, and we are going back to the First Order. We are going to rule it, but we are not going to be like Snoke. I do not want this war to go on forever. You taught me once that there are other ways to gain power than war. Give us a chance to build the First Order in our image, not Snoke’s. We may find that we don’t have to be enemies. I’m going to make something new. Will you give me the chance to have my own voice, mother?”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a First Order ship card. She walked over and held the card out to Kylo. He took it. “This is the key card for one of your shuttles, it’s in the woods off to the left of this building. Please don’t make me regret this, Kylo. Oh, and this.” She reached behind her belt and handed him his lightsaber. He clipped it to his pants, which sagged a little with its weight.

“I won’t, mother. I won’t.” He reached out and squeezed her hand before they took off out the door. They ran hand in hand towards the shuttle in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re free!!!! Home boy is pregnant! Lmao. Leia giving her son a chance to be himself makes me soft inside. Also, Chewie and the doctor will be completely fine. No one was permanently harmed in the making of this escape.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back again!!
> 
> Time to see what the First Order has been up to...

Once the shuttle was in the air and a course was set to the finalizer they put the ship on autopilot and sat side by side in the cockpit.

“Hux?” Kylo asked.

“Yes?”

Kylo looked uncomfortable, shifting slightly. “Are you really pregnant?”

Hux somehow had almost forgotten. He was so elated to have escaped. He sighed deeply and nodded. “The doctor believed I could carry it to term, but would obviously need a c-section to give birth. I don’t even know what to think. I never considered being pregnant in my life.”

Kylo nodded. “I had never really thought about having children. I... I don’t think we should make a rushed decision on this. We need time to think about it. I want to meditate on it. The force feels like it shifted while I was cut off, but not in a bad way.”

Hux sighed again. “The one time I wish you would be rash and tell me to get rid of it you want to be thought out and sure. You’re impossible, Kylo Ren”

“You disagree? You want to just get rid of it?” Kylo asked.

Hux shook his head. “I don’t know, honestly. You are probably right that we should think about it. It just feels insane to be thinking about it at all.”

“I understand. We will figure it out. In the meantime,” Kylo leaned back. “What do you think has happened in our absence?” 

Hux rubbed his slightly stubbly jaw. “My guess is Pryde took command. It will not be easy to remove him peacefully. I’m sure the power has gone to his stupid head. However, to our advantage this ship has high level access so he won’t even know we are onboard until we are there.”

“Good.” Kylo said and then they fell out of hyperspace and the glorious finalizer was in their view. Hux had missed his ship. “I’ve always wanted to kill Pryde anyway.” 

“Me too.” Hux smirked darkly. “He was always a complete asshole to me as a child.”

“Even more reason to kill him then. I do hope he doesn’t willingly back down.” Kylo said, dark glee apparent. 

They docked on the ship and as the ramp opened Hux was happy it was Phasma leading a squadron of stormtroopers to their ship for inspection.

“Ah, it is good to see you, Captain.” Hux said and Phasma smirked. She had given up her helmet, proudly wearing the burnt scar around his eye from her fall on the clasping supremacy. 

“General, I hadn’t been expecting you, and Supreme Leader.” She said, acknowledging Kylo who stood behind him. 

Hux nodded. “We were otherwise occupied for a few weeks. I trust things have been running smoothly in our absence?”

Phasma nodded her head in the direction Hux knew her private office was. “How about we speak in private and I will update you both on everything.”

“Excellent.” Hux said and they followed her through the bay and down a few hallways before reaching her office. Once inside she dropped her perfect posture and leaned over her desk towards them.

“That shit Pryde has taken over as General and I’ve even heard him discussing how he should be appointed Supreme Leader since you two had been captured. He’s been making plans to attack several planets for take over. Mitaka has been arguing with him that he shouldn’t take such liberties with you two gone, but he hasn’t listened to anything. He also sent no attempt to rescue you. He intended to let you both rot.” Phasma said. 

“I am pleased to hear this.” Kylo said and Phasma raised her eyebrow at him despite herself. “That means we have reason to kill him.”

Hux smiled. “Yes indeed. Thank you, Phasma. We will handle it from here.” 

*****

They took their time. Each going back to their own room and getting cleaned up and dressed properly. Hux was glad to see Millicent had been taken care of well by his cleaning droid. She was very happy to see him though and he indulged her with several long minutes of cuddling and pets. Once fully dressed they met in the hallway, their rooms had always been across from one another. 

Kylo was back in a black fitted shirt that had sharp lines and the material was bulking, making him look like something of a dark prince. He had a black cape over his shoulder and his clean but wild hair made him look fierce. Hux was back in his fully done uniform, aside from the hat but his hair was fully in place. He knew they looked like the word power itself. 

They walked to the bridge side by side and Hux had a smirk on his face as they entered. Pryde looked stunned for a moment but then cleared his throat and met them half way on the bridge. “Ah! You escaped. I shouldn’t be surprised.” He greeted and Hux wanted to punch him in the face. “Good. Good.”

“You shouldn’t lie to a force user, you know.” Kylo said easily. “I hear you have been up to some very treasonous things in our absence.”

Pryde scoffed. “Treasonous? I would never do anything treasonous. The First Order is my life.”

“That’s good.” Hux said. “Because you are going to give you life for it. I don’t know if you are aware, but not attempting to rescue your leadership, abandoning us to a rebellion prison, and talking of taking the title of Supreme Leader while ignoring your responsibility to rescue us is most certainly treason.” 

Mitaka spoke up then and he fully appreciated the man’s loyal dedication to Hux. “It is true, Sir. I attempted to get him to launch multiple rescue missions.”

“That’s two witness accounts we have now against you.” Hux said and turned to Kylo. “I believe judgement should be passed, do you agree?”

“Yes.” Kylo used the force to freeze Pryde when his body flinched to try and run. He unclipped his saber and held it up next to Pryde’s neck. “Any last words?”

“You are both weak fools and you will never be successful!” He spat, hatred in his voice.

Hux just smiled. “Say hello to my father in hell.”

Kylo brought the saber down and Pryde’s head rolled across the floor. Kylo put the blade away and looked around the room to the ship’s officers. “I have several announcements.” He stepped over Pryde’s body and Hux followed suit, standing next to him. “First, I am promoting General Armitage Hux to the position of Supreme Commander and we will be ruling the First Order together.” Hux couldn’t help the surprised expression on his face or the fact that he whipped his head over to look at Kylo. He had known what the force user had said to him inside their small prison cell, but he was shocked to see Kylo follow through. He had assumed they would just work together better and Hux had been willing to accept that for the time being. “Also, we will be pushing for a new direction within the Order. I am not Snoke, and Hux and I have a different vision for the future. We will be the mightiest empire to have ever lived, but we will not do it through fear and war. We are going to become better than that. We will become a power people across the galaxy respect and support. I refuse to fail like the Empire because of bloodthirsty greed. We will be a force like no other. The First Order is reborn today.”

“Long live the First Order!” Mitaka yelled and soon the room was chanting it at them. Hux felt more alive than he ever had. He felt tingling in his limbs, live wires excited for everything in front of him. He knew there were many worries and concerns in the background, but this moment was the beginning of the real rise of their power. 

Kylo came around to him, putting an arm that seemed much too confident for the man he had seen inside their jail cell around his shoulders. They walked out like that, the cheers echoing behind them and Kylo had a large smile across his face. So did Hux. They walked the hall of the Finalizer until they were back to their quarters. They broke apart and stood in the hallway a bit dumbly as they took each other in. 

“I didn’t expect that.” Hux admitted.

“I told you I would do it.” Kylo replied. “I meant it, Supreme Commander.” 

Hux nodded and let out a small laugh, blaming his good mood. “People say lots of things. I am glad you aren’t just people in the background anymore. You are Kylo Ren and I might start to believe you are a man of your word.”

“I hope you do.” Kylo said, reaching out and squeezing Hux’s hand before letting go just as fast. “Goodnight, Hux.”

“Goodnight, Kylo.” Hux said and they turned and went into their separate rooms. This would be the first night they slept without each other for several weeks now. Hux found it left a bad feeling in his gut. Once he was inside and undressed, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling he let his hand fall to his stomach. He was still growing their child right there below his hand. 

How could there be any choice but to terminate it? They were set to become rulers of the galaxy. He couldn’t be pregnant. There would be so many questions and unknowns to sort out. It was too risky. Where could they even raise a child? A star destroyer is no place for a baby. They had huge targets on their backs already, a child could easily be used against them. Plus, it would tie him to Kylo for good. Was he really ready to commit to something like raising a child with Kylo Ren? He didn’t know what to think. Kylo had changed, but Hux didn’t know if it would truly last. Kylo had hurt Hux in the past. What if he hurt their baby? What if Hux was a terrible father like Brendol? 

Maybe the scarier question was what if it was good? What if he loved being a father and they would have an heir worthy of the kingdom they would rule? What if they were force sensitive and become more powerful than any Jedi or Sith before them and they had the brains and tactical thinking of Hux that made them boldly logical and brilliant? What if Kylo became a part of Hux’s life like no one ever had?

Everything swam in his head and before he knew it over two hours had ticked by with no sign of sleep. He sighed, rolling over and petting Millie when the buzzer of his door beeped. He checked the camera and saw Kylo standing outside his door with a short sleeve black shirt and standard black sleeping pants. Hux went and opened the door. 

“I could hear you thinking too hard from across the hall, and I-I couldn’t sleep either.” Kylo admitted and Hux stepped aside so he could come in. 

“I have told you not to read my mind like that.” Hux said, already missing Kylo’s force abilities being dampened. 

Kylo almost pouted at him. “I didn’t read your mind. I don’t know what you were thinking about, just that you were thinking a lot and loudly.”

Millicent came out of the bedroom to see who was in her room (Hux fully believed she only allowed him to live in it because he fed her). She walked over towards Kylo and looked at him curiously as cats do. 

“You have a cat?” Kylo asked and Hux realized he had let Kylo into his room without a second thought. He never let anyone inside his room, besides Phasma. Mostly because of Millicent. 

“I do.” He said instead, acting like it wasn’t a big deal.

Kylo looked over to where Hux was leaning against the kitchenette counter. “You are full of surprises.”

Hux shrugged and watched Kylo bend down to Millie, letting her sniff his hand and then gently petting her head. She seemed to approve of him and then went about her business, climbing up the cat tree Hux had for her in the corner and watching her curl up to sleep more. The force user then looked around, taking in Hux’s simple open concept chamber. In this main room’s front right corner was a light gray sofa and living chair that matched. They surrounded a sleek black glass coffee table that had the first order symbol in red etched into the center. On the wall in front of the seating was a large viewing screen. Millicent’s cat tower was in the corner beside the screen. To the left of the screen, in the opposite corner Hux had a dining table with seating for four, although it was only ever Hux in here. He had Phasma for a game of cards maybe twice a year. The table was in front of a large floor to ceiling window that allowed him to look out into the galaxy. Against the back wall was the kitchen to the left behind the table and Hux had many bookshelves set up behind the living room space. Alongside the kitchen and dining room was a wall that had two doors. One led to Hux’s private office and the other to his bedroom. Inside the bedroom was his bed, a nightstand, a dresser and mirror, another bookshelf, a closet and his en suite refresher. Nothing about his chambers was overly fancy. He supposed it was a bit old fashioned that he actually collected printed books, but everyone had their hobbies. 

“Your chambers are nice.” Kylo said a bit awkwardly, standing so largely in the middle of Hux’s private space in sleepwear with bare feet. 

“Thank you.” Hux said stepping closer to the force user. “Why couldn’t you sleep, Kylo?”

“Too cold.” He said, voice dropping in volume, getting shy. “Too empty.” Hux nodded. He understood what Kylo was saying. “What were you thinking about?” 

Hux didn’t really want to answer that question but he also knew that they had to talk about this baby. “The pregnancy. All the what ifs.” 

“I was thinking about it too. I did some meditating.” Kylo said, taking a seat on the sofa. Hux crossed the room and joined him. 

“How did that go?” Hux asked.

Kylo took a deep breath. “The force wishes this child to be born. I sense the force has plans for it. I don’t want you to feel like that means you can’t choose what you want though, Hux. You are the one who will be enduring this.”

Hux appreciated that thought a lot. However, the more time he spent thinking about it, the more he realized he was thinking of ways to make keeping the child possible, not the benefits of terminating it. He had dreamed of one day having a child. Maybe adopting one or using genetic creation, but having an heir to his life work was something that filled him with pride. He wanted to be there for his child, unlike Brendol who was never there for him. Prove that you can be strong and raise a child at the same time. 

Hux didn’t think he could really snuff out his own flesh and blood that was growing inside him. He knew how hard his mother had fought to have him, even when Brendol wanted her to abort the fetus that became the man he was today. Hux was ruthless in war but in this matter it was all too close to his heart. He wouldn’t do to his child what Brendol tried to do to him. Look at him now. The bastard boy was at the top of the food chain, ready to lay claim to the rest of the galaxy. This child could become so many amazing things.

Hux looked to Kylo after a moment of silence. “Aside from the force, do you want this baby, Kylo?” 

Kylo shyly looked away and nodded. “Yes. I could’ve never imagined such a thing happening, but it feels right to me. It makes me want to conquer the galaxy even more, just to give it to them. Children are the future. We will die eventually. We should have someone to pass this all down to.”

“Good because I do too.”

Kylo smiled, a disbelieving look on his face. “You mean it?”

Hux glared. “I don’t say things I don’t mean.” 

“Hux.” Kylo said suddenly, reaching across and grabbing the ginger’s smaller hands in his own. “We are going to have a baby.”

“Stars help us.” He said with a laugh. “We have a lot to figure out.”

“We will. Together.” Kylo squeezed Hux’s hands and they sat like that for a while. They both had small easy smiles on their faces. Everything felt comfortable. Hux could’ve never imagined feeling so at ease around the force user. It was new and a bit scary, but Hux liked it. He liked being around Kylo.

“Do you want to sleep here, Kylo?” Hux asked, having decided he had no desire for the force user to go back to his own room. “I am dying for a night’s sleep on a real bed.”

“Yes.” Kylo said. His face was full of many different expressions. “Me too.”

“Come on.” Hux pulled him up off the couch and led them both to the bedroom. He got on the bed, slipping under the covers and waited for Kylo to join him. The force user came up behind him, wrapping an arm over Hux and spooning him. The ginger felt himself relax too easily. His body was already used to having Kylo’s heat on him while sleeping now. 

Kylo’s breath softly touched the back of his neck and Hux found its rhythm soothing. “Goodnight, Kylo.”

“Goodnight, Hux.”

Both of them fell asleep without another thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s my revenge therapy to kill General Pryde in every Kylux fic I write now. Haha. 
> 
> Kylux are gonna have a baby!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for another chapter!!!
> 
> Kylux get on this ship!
> 
> Warning: smut ahead!!

The next morning Hux woke up in a different position. They had shifted throughout the night and they were now face to face. He found himself wondering what it would be like to always wake up to Kylo’s face. His eyes flicked to the force user’s slightly parted lips and he knew he wanted to feel them again. 

When had he let this man get so completely under his skin? 

Kylo’s eyes fluttered open and he groaned low in his throat as he stretched a little and looked at Hux. “Morning.” He mumbled.

“Morning.” Hux said, watching the man still. 

Kylo blinked his eyes clear a few times before they were quietly looking at one another. It felt like the future of the galaxy laid between them. “There is something I want to do.” Kylo said. “Can I show you?”

“Of course.” Hux said easily.

Kylo moved then, rolling his body up more. He leaned over Hux, growing closer, and Hux didn’t miss the fact that Kylo was staring at his mouth. The force user grabbed his face between his palms and kissed him like it might be his one chance. 

Hux didn’t hesitate to kiss back. There was part of him that already knew they would end up right here. He wasn’t going to fight it. He had no desire to. Too much had been set in motion between them. They knew each other too deeply and had gotten too physically close. They ruled the First Order together now. They had a child on the way. 

More than any of that though, Hux could no longer picture a world without Kylo in it. Kylo was his knight, and they would have their kingdom.

He let his hands come up and tangle in Kylo’s soft hair, kissing him back deeply and parting his lips when he felt Kylo’s tongue asking for entrance. The force user ravaged his mouth, desperately trying to take in every bit of the ginger that he could. 

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. “I want you, Hux. I want to have you on our terms.”

He looked into the deep brown of Kylo’s eyes, seeing so many things. “I want that too.” Hux kissed him. “You know there was never anyone I could picture being at my side once I got to the top, and now I can’t picture it without you there. You’re quite sneaky, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo laughed and the sound was beautiful in Hux’s ears. “You’re the last person I probably would’ve imagined. I spent so much time trying to get rid of you. What an idiot I was.”

“Could you hand me my data pad?”

“What could you possibly need your data pad for right now?” Kylo asked with no real irritation behind his words.

Hux smirked. “I was going to ask you to repeat that so I could record it for the archives.” 

“Oh shut up.” Kylo laughed.

Hux pondered for a moment, running his finger slowly along his own jaw. “Do you intend to make me?”

“Yes.” Kylo said and they were on each other again. 

Kylo got on top of him, pushing off the blankets and caging Hux below him. Kylo slipped his tongue back into Hux’s mouth, deepening the kiss and running his fingers into ginger hair. Hux went for the bottom of Kylo’s shirt, pulling it up and touching all the beautifully sculptured muscle beneath. 

He hummed pleased into Kylo’s mouth and pushed the shirt up more. The younger took his hint and sat up, pulling the shirt over his head. Hux let his hands roam across Kylo’s chest, sitting up partially off the bed in order to kiss and bite at the force user’s neck. He let his hands explore as he took the liberties of marking up Kylo’s neck. He teased at the younger’s nipples and Kylo was moaning and breathing heavy above him. He hadn’t gotten his hands on Kylo before and he intended to now. 

He bit into Kylo’s neck enough to leave a mark and he felt the shudder that went through the younger. “For the record, you have a fantastic body.” Hux said, cheeky as he sucked another hickey into Kylo’s skin. His neck looked like a war zone and Hux felt nothing but a possessive happiness. Kylo was his and he would be Kylo’s. No one else in the galaxy would touch them. 

Kylo hummed. “You do too. I want to see.” Kylo said, grabbing at Hux’s shirt and tugging it upwards. The ginger resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was too skinny and pasty but if that was Kylo’s thing then he was happy. He tossed his shirt off and Kylo stopped to look at him. He reached up and traced the mark left around his nipple from the harsh bite Kylo was made to give him.

“It’s not your fault.” Hux said. “Besides, I’m fine. It’s completely healed.” 

He nodded. “But there will always be a mark.”

“And it’ll always be from you, so it doesn’t matter.” Hux reassured him. He could tell Kylo needed to hear it. The force user nodded again and leaned down, kissing around the mark before licking over Hux’s nipple. The ginger allowed himself to lay completely back on the mattress again. He was content to let Kylo explore him as much as he wanted.

The force user laved over his nipple, licking and sucking, nibbling just slightly and Hux felt himself getting completely hard in his pants. All the attention was sending waves of pleasure down his body. Kylo then went to the other nipple, giving it just as much attention until Hux was panting and was arching his back into Kylo’s mouth. The younger chuckled at him in a way that was much too attractive and moved up to Hux’s neck. He went to work leaving hickies and small bite marks in his wake. Hux felt too good to worry about how they would look walking onto the bridge with hickies and bite marks covering their necks. If anyone dared to say anything he could demote them or worse.   
Eventually they both had had enough of teasing and hickies.

“These need to come off.” Kylo said, grabbing for the edge of Hux’s pants and sliding them and his underwear off. The ginger moaned at how good it felt to be free of his pants. He was still trying to catch his breath from everything else when Kylo sucked the tip of Hux’s length into his mouth.

“Oh stars, fuck, Kylo.” He said between gasps. His dick twitching at the sudden warmth surrounding him. Kylo licked around the head, teasing into the slit and sending a shiver up Hux’s spine. He had to close his eyes for a moment to collect himself. It just felt so good. He opened them and looked down, running his fingers into Kylo’s mane and meeting his fiery gaze. The force user looked like he wanted to devour every part of Hux. The ginger moaned as Kylo took more of him into his mouth. He couldn’t deepthroat the whole thing and Hux was pretty sure this was probably Kylo’s first time giving a blowjob so he couldn’t have cared less that he wasn’t a deepthroating expert... yet. It all felt too good anyway. Kylo’s mouth was so wet and warm and Hux couldn’t remember the last time he had a blowjob. As the younger bobbed his head, Hux knew he was going to very quickly come undone. The ginger tugged on Kylo’s hair and signaled him to pull off. “I’ll come if you don’t stop.”

Kylo pulled back and gave a little kiss to Hux’s tip before smirking and sitting up to kiss him deeply. The ginger could taste the salty sweet taste of himself but he didn’t mind. He felt too on top of the world to worry about anything so small. 

“I can feel how good you feel through the force.” He said when they pulled apart to breathe. “I love it. I’ve never experienced anything like it.”

Hux ran his fingers along Kylo’s jaw. “I’m glad. This should be something you greatly enjoy. I...” Hux paused. He didn’t know how much of himself he dared to reveal to Kylo. The depth of his care wasn’t easy to say. He pushed past his doubts. Armitage Hux didn’t do anything half ass, and that would include committing to a life partner. “I was—am so angry that your first time was like that. I wanted to crush both of their throats beneath my fingers when you told me that. Even if a first time isn’t magical or whatever nonsense they say in holodramas, it shouldn’t be like that. Shouldn’t be scarring.”

Kylo nodded in understanding. “I’m still glad it was with you. Even though it was terrifying and fear induced, I had you there. You said yes to me. Even after everything I did to you... you still laid yourself out so vulnerable and endured all of that for me. I’m not stupid, Hux. I know I made the possibility of escape easier, but you are smart enough that we both know you didn’t really need me to escape. You chose to save me from that pain and put yourself on the line instead.”

“I hated seeing you brought to your knees like that.” Hux said. “For so long you dropped to the floor for Snoke, bowing before him and even then I hated it. I directed that hate at you, but ultimately I think I thought it was an absolute waste of your power to be bowing to Snoke. He was despicable. I thought that I was the only one you should ever bow before.” Hux laughed. “I will always be ambitious, but then you killed Snoke. You rose to your feet and I hated it as much as I love it. There was no one else to distract us. The problem was you were still acting like an angry child and you hated me and took it out on me. Then we were captured and when you fell to your knees in that cell, I hated it. Again you were being brought to heel by someone other than me. I wanted to fix it. I wanted you to get back up. You were mine to push buttons on and struggle for power with. No one else's.”

“We’ve always belonged to each other, haven’t we?” Kylo said then, brushing his fingers along Hux’s ear. 

“It does seem that way, doesn’t it?” Hux leaned up and kissed Kylo, burning the memory into his mind. “Now enough of this. I need your cock in me before I lose my mind saying more sappy shit.”

Kylo hummed an amused tone. “How about I put my cock in you and make you lose your mind for that instead?”

“Excellent.” Hux smiled much too cheeky and Kylo leaned back and pushed the ginger’s thighs up towards his chest. He reached down and teased a finger over Hux’s pink entrance, making him gasp softly.

“Do you have lube?” Kylo asked and Hux nodded, rolling over slightly and going into the nightstand drawer. Kylo stuck up his hand and used the force to pull the lube out of Hux’s hand and into his own.

“Cheating.” Hux commented and Kylo merely shrugged and uncapped the bottle, spreading some on his fingers.

“I prefer to think of it as convenient training.” Kylo said and Hux had a smartass remark on his tongue but it was swallowed down when Kylo’s wet finger circled around his hole. 

Hux let out a small moan and Kylo looked entirely too pleased with himself. The ginger didn’t complain though. He was too busy focusing on Kylo slowly pushing his finger inside. It felt so good, eased by the lube the younger’s large finger lit embers in his belly that he knew would become a raging fire. He pumped the finger in and out, letting Hux’s have plenty of time to adjust. As Kylo curled his finger a bit, Hux knew he needed more. 

“Add another, please.” Hux was breathing heavier again but Kylo obeyed his request. 

The two fingers stretched a little but he wasn’t uncomfortable at all with the lubrication. He just felt more open, especially as Kylo scissored his fingers, working him up for what was to come. Hux wanted it. He wanted every tiny crack Kylo was opening in him to be completely filled by the younger. Even if it would be his downfall, he was the type that would go down with his ship. He wanted this fully and there was no one left to tell him he couldn’t have it. He was moaning more now and he had locked his hands under his own knees for purchase.

“You feel so incredible.” Kylo said, amazement too obvious in his voice. Hux wanted to kick him but also desperately wanted the man to fuck his brains out already. 

“Another. Hurry.” Hux said and Kylo leaned down and kissed him much too slowly for the desperate need clawing at the edges of the ginger’s mind. He would’ve demanded more but Kylo listened quickly then and added a third finger into him. 

He felt the stretch with this one and Kylo eased his movements and allowed Hux to adjust. He had a suspicion that Kylo could tell when he felt discomfort through the force. The younger curled his fingers and Hux shook under him, intense pleasure spiking through him from his prostate. 

“Stars, Kylo.” He panted and the force user did it again, jolting his body and making him moan. “K-Kylo, fuck me. Now. I won’t wait any longer.” 

“I don’t think I can either.” Hux looked up and saw it then. Kylo was just as desperate for him and his voice sounded dry and it was graveled with lust.

They both pushed at Kylo’s pants, working them off and onto the floor. Hux had forgotten how large Kylo’s cock looked when it stood up proudly. Kylo kissed him, his feverish need was apparent as he rifled through the ginger’s mouth. He pulled back and used the force to pull the lube back into his hand once again. Hux refrained from teasing him and enjoyed watching Kylo coat his cock in lube instead. He hissed from the cold and the contact, having ignored his own boner this whole time. He stroked himself a few times, breath uneven and low moans spilling from his lips. 

“Are you ready?” He asked and Hux nodded.

“Yes, please. I need it.” Hux said, reaching up to hold onto Kylo’s neck.

The force user lined up his cock and started pressing slowly inside. “I need you.” He said, just before entering and leaning down to kiss Hux. The ginger wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck and moaned into his mouth, gasping between the kiss as the younger filled him. Kylo pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Hux’s. “So tight, feels so good.” 

The force user bottomed out and they were both panting, breathing in each other’s air. Hux couldn’t explain the sensations that washed over him. His body tingled and he felt like he could feel an echo of the pleasure coming from Kylo. It hadn’t ever been like this before, for a number of reasons, but the ginger had to guess this was the force.

Hux had sex on the occasion and had always enjoyed himself but nothing had ever felt like this. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure he didn’t know if he needed more or couldn’t handle more. Kylo decided for them, starting a slow and maddening pace. Hux’s breath shuddered and the younger was moaning above him, face slack and beautiful with every thrust. 

“More.” Hux said softly, wanting Kylo burned into himself. The force user easily gave in. He had clearly been holding himself back. Hux arched his back and yelled out when Kylo shifted right into his prostate, pushing into the ginger faster. “Stars, fuck.”

They were both melting into each other, coming apart while bonding together. Hux had no sense of time, only that they were getting closer and closer to the peak of everything. His whole body was hot and every jolt of pleasure washed through him from head to toe, and even farther. He didn’t know how to explain it but he could feel Kylo and he knew Kylo could feel what he felt. It amplified everything.

“Kylo, Kylo.” He moaned. “I’m gonna come.”

“Me too, Hux. Hux—oh my god.” 

The pressure boiled over and Hux’s world went white. It took several long moments for the low lighting of Hux’s room to filter back into his consciousness. Kylo was collapsed on top of him and they were both breathing heavily against one another. 

“Are we dead?” Kylo asked into his neck and Hux gave a weak laugh.

“I have no idea.” Hux answered honestly when Millicent leapt up next to them on the bed and meowed. Kylo laughed and sat up enough to look at the orange tabby. Hux reached over and pet her, she nuzzled into his hand. “We’re alive enough to be bothered by a hungry cat so I guess we will live to fuck again.”

“Please.” Kylo said, an easy smile on his face as he went and pet Millie too. 

They laid and pet the cat for a few more minutes until Hux felt like he was getting crushed and told Kylo to get off of him. He carefully pulled out and the ginger groaned, knowing there was going to be a mess on his sheets. 

Hux’s alarm rang then and he knew they needed to get up and get ready to face their first day ruling together... while covered in hickies. 

“We’re idiots.” Hux said a while later as they stood in the small space of his refresher and the mirror clearly showed the mess they had made of each other.

“Probably, but I like it.” Kylo said, resting his hands on Hux’s shoulders. “There is no one to tell us what we can and can’t do so they can fuck off.” 

“Yes indeed.” Hux let his hands fall to his stomach, tracing his finger over the skin. “I should go to medical. This pregnancy will need to be carefully monitored.”

Kylo let his hand come down too, brushing lightly on Hux’s skin. “I agree. We need to make plans as well. The sooner we get started the better.”

“They should be born on a planet. We need a more stable place to rule from anyway. I will find a good planet.” Hux reached for his towel. “I want to design a new ship too. So if we are on ship there is a safe antechamber that will fully protect the child.”

“Let me know if you need any help deciding on anything. I trust you will find somewhere good, and I have no doubts of your engineering abilities” Kylo said, opening the door to the shower. 

“About time you stop doubting me.” Hux said and followed Kylo into the shower. It was time to get ready and begin their reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welpppp, they’ve committed lol. I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back!
> 
> Time for some life on the Finalizer!

They got quite a few looks when they walked onto the bridge but everyone seemed to be smart enough to look away. Except for Phasma, who raised her eyebrow at Hux. He stared back at her with full confidence and she shrugged lightly and went back to her work. 

They checked through the reports and considering everything, it could be worse. The battle of Crait had left them down a lot of star destroyers but Hux always had ships being built and now they were only down a handful or so from the original fleet. After the battle on D’Qar he expected them to be very depleted on TIE fighters but those numbers weren’t as bad as he had predicted either. They definitely needed a morale boost within the Order and he had plans for new ships. He wanted to build a more medium sized craft but figure out how to balance the power usage to have fire power close to that of a star destroyer. He also intended to make a new lead ship for the fleet that had an antechamber as he had discussed with Kylo. 

He talked with the lead engineers for a few hours about ship ideas and announced he would be building a new lead ship for the Order under Kylo and Hux. They set plans for completion of a couple ships already being built as well. Kylo had spent his time with Phasma, moving troops and discussing the next few moves the Order would make. 

After a few hours watching over the bridge Hux went to his office and considered which planet they could make their homebase. He was scouring the entire map and nothing seemed quite right. His eyes were hurting a little when he came across a planet in the outer rim territories. Bogano. Bogano was completely unknown until the early years of the Empire. It was an uninhabited place until a Jedi took refuge there and hid a holocron from the Empire. 

The planet had had virtually no activity since. It was a temperate planet, not too hot or cold. It was full of wetlands and grasslands. The wildlife had a few dangerous creatures but nothing Kylo or a blaster couldn’t easily handle. The plants weren’t anything crazy and most of them were edible. It would be perfect. 

He was shutting down his data pad when a knock came on his door. Hux opened it and Kylo was standing in the doorframe. “I figured I would find you here working away. I came to remind you that you are supposed to go to medical and get checked.”

“I was actually just shutting down everything to do that. Would you like to join me?” Hux offered. “You know I have to threaten whoever I chose to be my doctor for this in order for everything to be kept completely secret and you are very useful for intimidation.”

“You really know who to make a man feel special.” Kylo chuckled and reached for Hux’s hand, tugging him out of his office. “Come on, let’s get you checked out and get you some food. I’m guessing you haven’t eaten?” 

“I had a protein bar.” Hux defended and pulled his hand out of Kylo’s once they were out in the hallway. 

Kylo gave him a look and Hux could already tell he was going to get nagged to death by the younger. “You have to eat more. Enough for two.”

“Shut up.” Hux grumbled but he didn’t really fight back. He knew Kylo was right. He’d have to stop taking stims too. He took in a deep breath as they entered the medical wing of the ship. 

They were greeted by a droid and Hux used his access code to allow him to select a doctor of his choice. He scrolled through the list and although his staff was fully trained and all of them knew about pregnancy, there was one woman with a history in prenatal medicine and birth. “She has the best credentials.” 

“Then let’s pick her.”

Dr. Anna Zeffon. He selected the name and the droid led them into an examination room. Hux sat on the bed, sitting up straight and proper as usual and Kylo stood beside him leaning against the table. 

The doctor came in after knocking and she paused for a moment upon seeing Kylo there when Hux was sure the file only mentioned him making an appointment. She recovered quickly though and came inside, closing the door behind her. She was a short and thin woman who was probably a bit older than Hux. She had pale skin and almost yellow green eyes. Her hair was shades of dark brown and soft brown twisted together in waves that landed just below her collarbone. She had sharp glasses and a closed kind of smile. “Hello, Sirs. I am Dr. Anna Zeffon. What can I help you with this evening?”

Hux cleared his throat. “Hello, Doctor. I am hoping that you can help us, but I’m afraid in order to do that I have to be completely sure you will never disclose anything regarding this information.” 

Anna puffed up her chest a little whether she realized it or not. “I have not gone through countless years of medical training to go running my mouth about matters regarding any of my patients' health, least of all the health of my two commanding leaders.”

Hux liked her already. “I am glad to hear that. See, Doctor, something of a phenomenon has happened while we were imprisoned.”

“What would that be, sir?” She asked.

“I am pregnant with this moron’s child.” Hux said and Kylo instantly glared at him. “Sorry, this extremely powerful and important moron’s child.”

Anna definitely smirked and Hux really liked her already. “How exactly did this occur?”

“Unbeknownst to me, I have secondary sex traits in the form of a womb inside my body. It was discovered in a medical examination at the prison that I had conceived. The doctor there believed I could carry the child to term and Kylo and I have decided we want to have the child.” Hux explained to her. 

She nodded and took down some notes. “I would like to do an examination of my own and see what is going on internally.” 

“Of course.” Hux said. 

The exam was fairly similar to the last and confirmed the baby was still growing and looked promising. “I agree with the other doctor that you should be able to carry to term. You need to get off stims, I know from your records you take way too many. You also should eat more.”

“I told him that too.” Kylo said. “He’s never eaten enough.”

“I am a very busy man.” Hux argued.

Anna nodded. “And it is fine if you continue being a busy man for now but you should minimize stress where possible. There is no telling how much this will affect you as a male so we will have to closely monitor everything.” 

Hux was already hating people hovering over his health, but he knew it was necessary. He wanted his baby to be healthy. “I will come here weekly or if anything unusual happens.”

“Good.” Anna smiled. “Then all that is left is congratulations, sirs. It is nice to know there will soon be an heir to the throne running around.” 

********

Hux was surprised when Kylo went into his own chamber instead of coming to Hux’s, but he didn’t mind either way. He assumed the force user just wanted some space. So he went about feeding Millie dinner and trying to rummage for his own food when the door to his room buzzed. He checked the camera and saw Kylo standing in the hallway, hands full. The ginger opened the door and Kylo came in. He had a lump of clothes in his arms and a bag Hux couldn’t fully see inside. Although he could see a toothbrush sticking out the top.

“Are you moving in?” Hux asked, gesturing to all the stuff.

“Only a little. I brought some clothes for tomorrow and my toothbrush. I also have some food. I was going to cook.” Kylo said, his face looked a little red and Hux liked seeing the man stumbling over himself a little.

He walked across the room and took Kylo’s bag, digging the food out. “You can just set the clothes down on my dresser or somewhere. Then I’ll tell you about the planet I found for us while you cook.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised you found one already.” Kylo said, draping his clothes over the living chair. He came into the kitchen and helped Hux lay out all the ingredients. “I’m making chicken soup, is that fine? I figured there would be leftovers that way.”

“That’s good.” Hux paused and cleared his throat. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Kylo said and they both stood a bit awkward for a moment. They weren’t used to being so polite to each other. “Tell me about the planet.” 

Hux took a seat at the dining room table and watched Kylo flit about his kitchen. It was a strange but warming scene. “It’s called Bogano. It’s in the outer rim but I think being more remote will be good. The planet was a complete mystery until the early years of Vader’s reign. A Jedi hid a holocron there in a vault, based on our records, and the Empire was trying to get their hands on it but failed. Regardless, this Jedi was basically the only person to ever inhabit the planet in modern times. It is a grassland and wetland rich planet. The wildlife is mostly friendly and the ones that aren’t shouldn’t be any problem for you or our troops. The plant life is largely edible too. The weather is temperate and I think it will be a perfect fit.” 

“It sounds perfect. I’d be interested to see this vault as well.” 

“Of course you would be. I want to make a trip there as soon as we can. We need to get a house built and ready to go so that by the time I am showing I can hide away and work remotely.” Hux paused. “I am never going to get used to saying sentences like that.”

Kylo huffed out a laugh, putting a large pot on the stove. “It is rather difficult to imagine you being large and pregnant but I suppose I won’t have to imagine it for long.” 

“Yes, yes. We need to ask Dr. Zeffon if she would be willing to be reassigned there.” Hux realized.

“I am sure she will be willing to. It is clear she takes her job very seriously.” Kylo said, throwing some vegetables he had chopped up into the pot. “We should go in the next few days and scout the land.” 

“Agreed. I will schedule a flight out there.” Hux said and silence fell comfortably between them. Kylo went about cooking and Hux let Millie jump in his lap while he worked on his data pad, looking at his schedule and moving a few things around. 

Eventually Kylo put two bowls on the table and sat diagonally from Hux. “I hope you like it.”

“It smells great. I appreciate you cooking. I never imagined you could.”

Kylo shrugged. “I enjoy doing it.” The force user took a few bites before speaking up again. “I have something I would like to discuss with you.”

“What’s that?” The ginger asked. 

“I want to establish contact with my mother.” Kylo said, speaking a little too fast and Hux knew he was nervous to say this. “I want to try to find peace between us and our factions. So that we can coexist. And I am sure the doctor told her about you being pregnant... I wish to inform her we are keeping the child.”

Hux nodded. “I want to be present and I will set up the call line. It has to be absolutely secure. We will have to carefully build and reveal an alliance or coexistence with the resistance. It would be a big upset if it leaks so we must tread cautiously.” Kylo stared at him blinking. “What?”

“I just can’t believe you are agreeing to this.” He said and Hux shrugged, spooning some soup into his mouth. It was very tasty and he was impressed. 

“Destroying the resistance, working with them, I don’t care as long as they aren’t in our way. It’s more important to me that you feel balanced and I know having Leia acknowledge you and her letting us go has done a lot of good for you.” Hux said, taking another sip of broth. “Besides, she’ll be the only option for a grandparent considering the rest of our parents are dead.”

Kylo gave a bittersweet laugh and nodded. “It is very strange to be supported in the things I want to do.”

“It’s very strange to be pregnant.” Hux said and then added, “with your child.”

“You win this round, I think.” Kylo smiled and Hux nodded and couldn’t help the small smile he gave back.

“I’ve set us to leave for Bogano in two days to survey the lands.”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know about Bogano because you haven’t played the Jedi Fallen Order game, I 10/10 recommend!!! That game is amazing! We will be visiting it next chapter, where Hux and Kylo learn some interesting things about the past...
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back!
> 
> Time to explore Bogano!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bogano was beautiful. They landed the ship on a wide glassy area just after sunrise. The golden rays of the sun reflected in various puddles that were littered throughout the grass. He could see for miles, the land was open and stretched out endlessly before them. However, it was a series of broken up plateaus that had large gaps in between sections of land. The gaps sometimes led to other lower platforms, but sometimes they just fell off into the deep fog below. Even so, that would make the land more protected and as long as they found a large enough plateau to make a home on it would serve them well. “This will be perfect.” He announced to Kylo. 

“I agree. It’s beautiful here.” He pointed off into the distances towards a cone shaped building with two spires off the top. “Is that the vault?”

“I believe so, yes.” Hux answered, pulled on a backpack filled with some supplies for them. 

Kylo hummed thoughtfully. “I feel something calling me there.” 

“We are supposed to be scouting for a house not going on some force quest.” Hux pointed out. Kylo gave him an annoying pleading face and he sighed. “Fine, but we are not staying there long.” 

The younger nodded and took Hux’s hand. “Maybe the vault could be incorporated into our plans. It’s probably well protected.”

“We will see.” Hux said and they started down a rocky cove towards the vault.

After walking across a stretch of flat earth the path turned down and they came upon two stone walls with about eight feet of space between them. Each wall had long horizontal lines running down them. Hux was skitting his hand over a grove in the wall, trying to see if it was sturdy and could be grabbed onto. Kylo was doing the same on the opposite side.

“This path was made for force users I think.” Kylo said and Hux turned to him with an unamused expression. 

“If you think for one second you are leaving me behind because of a stone wall you have another thing coming.” Hux said.

Kylo huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “No, but you’re going to hate my real answer more than that.”

“What do you mean?” Hux crossed his arms.

Kylo stepped back a few feet and then bolted forward, jumping off the cliff edge and running along the rock, he jumped across to the wall on the other side, keeping and regaining momentum until he jumped off and landed on the flat grounds across the gap. He instantly came back, wall running and jumping until he was standing next to Hux once again. “We will have to do that, but with you on my back.”

The ginger’s eyes went wide. “Are you insane?”

“No. Do you not believe I can manage it with you on my back?” Kylo asked. 

Hux knew he was being played. Kylo was inviting him to dare and insult his force abilities. Which the ginger knew was completely pointless. So he had the option of manning up and acting like it was no big deal, or showing his anxiety about the idea. Hux wasn’t a fan of being out of control and letting Kylo carry him across a gap that went down at least fifty feet while he used his magic powers was surely a total surrender of control. He took a deep breath and looked at the force user with bravado. “Let’s just get on with it.”

Kylo bent down and Hux jumped onto his back without pause. “Hold on tight, lock your legs around me.”

Hux thought that was overkill but he listened anyway and locked his legs and arms around the younger. Kylo gave him no warning once he was secure and the man took off running towards the wall. Kylo moved with more grace then he should’ve with someone on his back. Hux could feel his body tingling and knew the force was lifting him slightly to make him as close to weightless as possible. He gritted his teeth when they made the leap from one wall to the next but Kylo landed it successfully and then they were on the flat earth once again. 

The only problem was Kylo hadn’t stopped running. He charged forward across the flat land to another gap that had a large vine dangling between the plateau they were on and a vine covered wall across the empty space.

“Kylo, what the hell are you doing?” Hux demanded in his ear but the force user didn’t listen. He jumped from the ledge and the vine flew into his hand, he used it to swing across and then leapt again before grabbing into the vines. “Kriffing stars! Kylo!” Hux was breathing heavy, adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

Kylo laughed and used the plants to pull them up and over the top of the wall they were climbing. As soon as they were on flat ground again Hux let go and scrambled a bit unbecomingly backwards from the force user. “I knew it was the only way and you were already on my back.” 

Hux felt red in the face. “You do realize the doctor said to minimize stress! Not throw me into a pot of it.”

Kylo moved closer to the ginger who was sitting defensively on the ground. “I would never do anything to put you or our child in danger, Hux. You were completely safe. Trust me.” 

“I fell down a cliff when I was a child.” Hux blurted out without thinking. 

Kylo’s brows knitted together. “What happened?” The younger reached out and ran his thumb gently along Hux’s jaw.

The ginger shook his head. “I was being stupid. I sat on the ledge with my feet hanging off, enjoying the view and the rock suddenly broke loose and I fell. That’s how I broke my left arm and then I got the scars across my shoulders from my father. He was furious.”

“Why was he angry? It isn’t your fault the rock broke loose.”

“That’s not how he saw it. I should’ve been paying better attention to my surroundings and I shouldn’t have wasted his time and money getting hurt like some imbecile, or that’s what he told me.” Hux explained, letting himself enjoy the feeling of Kylo’s thumb softly petting him.

“How old were you?” Kylo asked, cupping his other hand around Hux’s jaw.

The ginger thought for a moment. “I was seven, I believe.”

Kylo leaned down and kissed him. “I’m so sorry, Hux.” 

“Don’t be.” Hux reached out and kissed the force user back softly. “I had the final word. It doesn’t matter now.” 

Kylo held out his hand and helped Hux up. They stood now on a large stretch of land that curved a bit upwards towards the large golden vault. “Come on, let's get going.” Kylo didn’t let go of his hand as they walked up the hill to the vault.

It towered into the sky probably two hundred feet or more. The vault was a worn gold color, similar to Haysian smelt. It also had layers of green moss and vines climbing up the two spires. It was clearly very old and the base of it was set in an outcove of rock. They stepped into the outcove and there was a dark gold reflective door sandwiched between stone. The outcove itself was full of plant life and Hux was admiring some carvings in the wall when he heard movement.

“What was that?” Hux asked as he pulled his blaster and Kylo had his saber ignited. Suddenly the earth in front of them moved and a disgusting large orange eyeball was looking at them. The creature pushed out from the earth and went to bite at Hux. He fired a shot into its mouth and Kylo’s saber came down and severed its body in half. “Disgusting. A bog rat.” 

Bog rats were hideous one eyes beasts that looked like giant white worms except they had small legs and arms. Their large eyeballs took over almost all of their face and they were known for burrowing underground and surfacing to strike. They were one of the unfriendly creatures on the planet.

“We should get into the vault before more arrive.” Kylo said and they made their way to the door. He touched the door and Hux watched as his eyes went wide, taking in a sharp breath.

“What is it?” Hux asked, stepping closer.

Kylo turned his head to look at him, mixed emotions in his eyes. “My grandfather was here. I can feel it.”

“Vader?” Hux looked back at the door. “There were no reports of it, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t true. Maybe he came here after Cal Kestis, the Jedi they were chasing for the holocron, to see if anything was left behind.”

“Perhaps.” Kylo said and then the door moved on it’s own, sliding into an inner pocket and allowing them to see a narrow hallway made of rock. The force user was quiet and Hux could tell he was thinking deeply as he led the way into the vault. They pushed over wet jagged rocks for twenty feet or so and then they were standing in a large dome shaped room. The room was the same color as the outside of the tower and housed just as much moss. The walls were carved with ancient hieroglyphic texts from the Zeffo, an ancient race. There were large pictures of the creatures in the walls as well. The room was completely empty and Hux just followed Kylo to the center of the room. The younger hadn’t looked at anything except the small circle in the floor directly in the middle of the chamber. Kylo bent and when he touched the circle it opened. Hux watched as a cube floated up and into Kylo’s hands.

“A holocron?” Hux had seen a picture of one. He made sure to thoroughly do his research about everything that happened on Bogano. “Was this the one the Empire had been after? It was said to have been destroyed by the Jedi.”

Kylo shook his head. “Vader left this. I can feel him.”

“If it is from him, then shouldn’t you open it?” Hux asked and Kylo suddenly stood from his crouched position. 

“Yes.” He said and he took Hux’s hand into his own again. “But don’t let go.”

“Okay.” Hux said, not really having anything else to say. 

Kylo closed his eyes and Hux watched as the holocron turned and opened. It showed Darth Vader, grainy and he was hunched against a wall. It was a moment before he spoke. He didn’t look at the camera, face to the side.

“I do not know who will find this or how long it will have been. Coming to this place has been... unbalancing. As I entered the vault, the force showed me many things.” Vader breathing was heavy and robotic. “I see now that I will fail, or more accurately, that I must. I am the start of the balance, not the one to complete it. It will take three generations from me. My grandson and my great grandson I believe will be the key. I just fear they will never come to be. There is a monster lurking in the shadows. The same that lurks over me now. Maybe I can defeat it and save them. I have failed everyone I have tried to save, but maybe this one I can overcome. It is... my master. He poisons everything he touches. He will poison this too.” Vader looked over and stared directly at them. “I must go. I know what I must do now. My son, I must find him. Maybe he will join me. Together we can defeat Palpatine and then our lineage will prosper. Whoever you are, whenever you are, if you know children of Skywalker blood, protect them. They are the future.”

The image disappeared and silence fell in the chamber. 

Hux didn’t need high level math skills to deduce that the third generation Vader was referring to was in his stomach right now. 

“Everything he did...” Kylo said, voice low with disbelief. “He was playing along with the emperor while also plotting against him. Trying to align Luke to himself, but realized Luke wouldn’t come with him so he went with Luke. They defeated him then, together. All to protect... me and...” Kylo turned to Hux, eyes brimming with emotion and the ginger felt a shiver run through him from where their hands met. “And our baby.”

Hux felt out of his depth. He knew the force existed, he had experienced it enough times, but he struggled to see how it could predict such things. Yet here they were, opening a message from Vader who was long dead talking about their child to be born that should’ve never been possible. Not to mention, out of all the planets in the galaxy, Hux had picked this one. He was at a loss and not for the first time he felt so out of place in the galaxy of force users. 

He took a breath and focused on the facts. “They defeated the emperor though, so the threat should be gone.” 

Kylo nodded. “Should be, yes.” He bent down and put the holocron back into the vault, letting it be sealed away. “I think we should build our home near the vault. It can only be opened by the force, it will be a good place to store secret information or even to bunker down if something ever happened.”

“If it opens with the force that means I can’t open it.” Hux said and Kylo thought of a moment.

“I’ll create something to give you access. Come on. We should pick a location.” Kylo still hadn’t let go of Hux’s hand and the ginger was sure the younger was shaken from this message. Hux was grateful the threat was taken care off and overall it didn’t predict doom for them or their child. He wondered if Vader was right about the gender. Kylo was male and Vader had said grandson and great grandson. Would they have a boy?

Hux was lost in thought and so was Kylo. Everything was a blur as they exited the vault. They started looking around and seeing the vault was built at the top of a precipice, the land dropped down so far it got foggy and Hux couldn’t see the bottom. Across from the mountainous plateau they were on was a large flat grassland that went on as far as Hux could see. There was a large spanning gap, easily a hundred feet, between them now and that stable chunk of land. He pointed across the gap. “I think we should build over there. We will have to have a bridge made to the vault. In fact we’ll need probably quite a few bridges around this region considering the land likes to just cease to exist randomly.”

“I agree. It’s flat and the largest continuous piece of land. We’ll be able to expand there.” Kylo said. 

They called for the shuttle to be brought to their location and they used it to fly across to the land they would build their home on. Hux took some scans to use for building blueprints and then they returned to the finalizer. His head was full of schematics and ideas about their future residence, but Hux could see Kylo was still lost in everything that was said on the holocron. He let him be. The force user probably wanted to meditate on everything and Hux had no real place to speak on the will of the force. He just hoped their child could live in a world better than the one they had grown up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Vader, always wanting to be the savior. The question is, did he and Luke succeed?
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Some shadows lurk in this chapter, and some fluff and Leia!
> 
> Enjoy!

Three week had gone by since the trip to Bogano. Everything had been running smoothly. Hux had been working tirelessly on blueprints, both for their new ship and their house. Kylo was actually doing a good job keeping the order running while he worked in his office most days now. The force user had been quieter since the trip and Hux didn’t know what to make of it. He figured Kylo would talk to him when he was ready and let the man be. They had breakfast and dinner together every night now, and Kylo always slept in his room. In fact, the younger had hardly been to his own chambers since they had returned from imprisonment. 

The force user was sleeping beside him now. Hux glanced up from his data pad and took in the soft expression on Kylo’s sleepy face. The ginger couldn’t sleep. His brain had been ticking over the location of the baby nursery the whole time he was trying to fall asleep and he ended up giving in and opening the blueprints. He finally figured out the perfect way to work it into the floorplan and have safety measures in place for their private rooms. The blueprint was now complete and he would send it off to his builders tomorrow as long as Kylo approved of the design. He set the data pad down and yawned, letting himself fully lie down again. He closed his eyes, ready to let sleep take him, when he heard Kylo’s breathing pick up. He opened his eyes and the younger’s face was scrunched as if he was in pain, or angry, or both. Hux reached out to him, about to shake his shoulder lightly when Kylo shot up in bed and scrambled backwards. His breathing was erratic and his eyes were wild with fear. 

“Kylo, Kylo. Breathe!” Hux said, getting out of bed and kneeling on the floor beside the force user. “It was just a dream. You’re okay. I’m here. Breathe.”

Kylo looked at him for the first time and the words seemed to click a little but the younger shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hux, pulling him close. “But it wasn’t just a dream.” He said and his voice and breath were trembling. 

The ginger rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. “What do you mean?”

“He’s not dead, Hux. He survived.” Kylo said.

“Who survived?” 

“Palpatine.” Kylo’s voice was barely a whisper when he said it.

Hux pulled back, looking at the younger’s face. “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know how, but he just came to me in a dream. He told me that he was Snoke. Snoke was a clone of him that he controlled. That he’s coming for me. That I have the strength to stand with him, unlike Vader. He said if I wish to be a father, I shouldn’t dare think of defying him. He told me to come to Exegol to see him. It’s a hidden sith planet in the unknown regions.” Kylo explained and Hux felt anger boiling up inside him. That bastard was trying to manipulate Kylo at every turn of his life. Hux had thought the knight was finally free of a master. That only the two of them stood at the top. “What are we going to do?”

Kylo looked up at him like he was praying Hux had some answers. There were so many qualities about this that he was clueless about, but he knew war. He knew about taking down an enemy. Firstly, he knew they were matched with numbers. Not in terms of men, but in terms of force users and Palpatine wasn’t someone Hux imagined even numbers would be good enough against. They would need help. If Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader didn’t succeed in ending the emperor, Kylo would die trying to do it alone.

“We need to talk to Leia. You need to find your knights. I know they have been out on long standing missions of their own for a long time now and maybe they don’t wish to come back now that Snoke is gone, but if any of them are still loyal to you, we need them now. We should also see if Rey will join us for this. That won’t be easy, considering you cut off her leg last time you saw her, but we have to try. Leia may be able to convince her. Palpatine is a threat to everyone. All the men and ships in the world will not help us against a sith lord. We have to get back up. I was going to tell you in the morning that I finished the secure communications line for you to talk to Leia, but it seems now is the time.” Hux said and Kylo leaned up and kissed him, holding his face in between his hands. 

“I seriously don’t know how I got on without you.” He said as he stood up.

“I don’t know either.” Hux led them into his office. He woke up his computer and clicked through the files and programs he needed before hovering over the call button. “We are both shirtless.”

Kylo gave him a look. “Everything is in jeopardy, I don’t care if we are shirtless.”

“Fine, fine.” Hux grumbled and hit call. The channel rang and soon a very frazzled Leia appeared. Her hair was down and sticking up in places and it was clear she had been asleep.

“Kylo? Is this you?”

“Yes, mother.” Kylo said, sitting down in Hux’s chair. The ginger took to standing behind him. “I have many things to tell you.”

“What is going on? It’s the middle of the night.” She said, rubbing her eyes quickly.

Kylo nodded. “Sorry about the timing. Too much has happened to wait. First of all, I am sure the doctor told you of Hux’s condition.”

“The baby, yes.” Leia said, voice with a worried edge to it.

Hux spoke up. “We wanted to inform you we are having the child.”

“You’re going to be a grandmother.” Kylo added.

Her eyes lit up. “Really? I never expected that you would...”

“He’s full of surprises.” Kylo said. “Due to this we went to a planet to build a more stable living environment for a child. On this planet, we, well, we found a holocron from Vader. It contained some very enlightening information.” They went on to explain everything to her. That Vader had been trying to get Luke on his side in order to help him defeat Palpatine because he was a threat to their lineage. Also that there was a foretelling that their child would be the one to truly balance the force. And then they told her that Palpatine was still alive. “He came to me in a dream. This could throw the entire galaxy into chaos. I do not want my child growing up with war and mayhem.”

“What can I do to help? We cannot let him win.” Leia replied.

Hux nodded. “We need force users. No one else will truly stand a chance against him. Kylo is going to see if any of his Knights remain loyal, hopefully some will. We were hoping you could convince Rey to help us.”

Leia sighed. “That won’t be easy. She has been very... unbalanced since the events on D’Qar. She’s furious at Poe and Finn and she is just getting used to her new leg.” She gave Kylo a less than pleased look and he shyly looked down.

“Sorry about that.” He muttered. 

Leia shook her head and sighed again. “It’s in the past. I want to focus on the future. I will talk to Rey. “

“Thank you, mother.” Kylo said and Leia smiled at him.

“Oh, and Hux?”

“Yes, Ma’am?” The ginger answered politely.

“Come closer.” She said. Hux was a bit confused by this but Kylo slid over in his office chair so that Hux could get closer to the camera, crouching slightly to be properly on screen. “Thank you.” She started. “For giving my grandchild a chance at life. I know this was probably a very hard decision to make. I will always be thankful that you did.”

Hux’s face was heating up and he was glad you couldn’t tell that on holo. “Of course.” He said a bit shyly. “My father wanted to terminate me and my mother fought him until he caved. I couldn’t help but think if I have made it this far and done this much against all the odds, how far could my child go? How could I snuff him out like my father wanted to do to me? I couldn’t. Even for the sake of my own pride.”

“You never told me that.” Kylo said and he reached over, cupping Hux’s jaw tenderly and tracing his thumb along the ginger’s jaw.

Leia watched the moment before speaking again. “I have great respect for you standing by your child’s life over your pride, Hux. Thank you. Now, I will go and talk to Rey. I will call you tomorrow in the evening. Is that alright?”

“Yes.” Hux said and Kylo dropped his hand.

“We’ll let you know how things go with my knights.” Kylo said.

“Very well.” She said. “Both of you be careful.”

“You too.” Kylo said and then the call ended. It was quiet for a moment. “I should send a message to my knights.”

“Can I show you something first? I finished the blueprints for the house. If you approve of them then I will send them to the builders.” Hux said.

“Oh.” Kylo said as Hux started clicking about his screen to pull up the blueprints. “Of course.” 

He opened the file and dragged the schematics into a program that projected them on a hologram in the center of the room. “I wanted it to be industrial, similar to much of the First Order fleet, but also house-like. So I built it with a more streamlined design, flat roof, everything very square and geometrical. The outside will be gray stone that matches much of the landscape, along with some wood elements to break things up. Although much of the accents will be black. There are a lot of windows but they will be as strong as the windows on our star destroyers, very sound. I also made a balcony off the main living space. The bedrooms will be in the basement and underground for protection. There will be four bedrooms in total. Although kind of five. The master bedroom has a chamber off of it for a nursery. I’ve built in very high level security measures. Then there will be a room for the child to take when they are older and two guest bedrooms, although one could be used as a playroom. The main level has two offices for us, with a door that can open between them if we wish to work together but we can close it if we are working on separate things. Then there is the kitchen, dining room, a living room. It is an open floor plan so they will all be connected and one large space. Outside will have a garden area with a pond and some trees and grassland. The property as a whole will be fenced in. I don’t want our child running off a cliff. Anyway, what do you think?” 

Kylo was looking at him with a funny smile on his lips. “It’s perfect.”

“Really?” Hux asked. 

Kylo grabbed Hux’s face and kissed him. He took his time, deeply and slowly taking over the ginger’s mouth. He was unhurried with Hux, like there wasn’t a threat in the galaxy that could touch them. “Yes. It is perfect. It is so brilliantly thought through and I can see how much care you put into it. Thank you.” 

Hux was blushing too much for his liking and cleared his throat. “Our child should have the best.”

“You have ensured they will.” Kylo kissed him one more time and then went out of the room. Hux assumed he was going to contact the Knights of Ren. The ginger stood amongst the hologram of his creation and smiled despite himself. He was pleased. It felt good to be recognized. It felt good to be kissed.

Hux had never felt cared for or appreciated in his entire life. It was strange and beautiful having Kylo do so now. He placed his hand on his stomach, he found he was doing that more nowadays. “I’ll make sure you know you are loved, little one. I promise. We’re going to protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Palpatine isn’t dead! Lol. I just hope he knows he is messing with Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger... they aren’t to be messed with! Haha.
> 
> Anyway, more to come soon! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome welcome!!
> 
> Smut ahead!! Plus a reveal!!

Several weeks passed in a blur. He was now 10 weeks pregnant and he could see the slightest start of a bump on his abdomen. They were sitting in an examination room on the finalizer waiting for Dr. Zeffon. Hux was glad to have Kylo with him, just standing next to him as he sat on the table. 

Kylo had been off ship a lot more in the last few weeks and Hux had been finding it annoyingly difficult to sleep. Their plan was starting to come together. Two of Kylo’s Knights, named Kuruk and Vicrul, had agreed to join Kylo in defeating Palpatine. The others were deceased, unresponsive, or had refused. Leia had also worked some miracles and Rey had agreed to help them. Kylo and his knights were traveling around the galaxy attempting to find a holocron left by the sith of old. It would show them the way to Exegol. Hux had also finished the plans for their new ship, The Successor. Everything was coming together but it had been hectic and Hux felt like he hadn’t had close to enough sleep. He felt overly anxious without Kylo’s consistent presence in his life. Which he hated, but it was hard not to feel off kilter when he was newly pregnant and their whole future was at stake.

“Just breathe.” Kylo said suddenly. “Your thoughts are racing.”

Hux was snapped back to the moment. They were waiting for results. Specifically the results of the sex reveal for their baby. “Sorry.” Hux said, turning closer to Kylo and resting his forehead into the man’s shoulders. “There is just so much going on.”

He felt lips on the top of his head. “Nothing else is going on right now except finding out if we are having a boy or a girl. The whole universe is on pause. I’ve decided it to be so.”

Hux gave a small laugh. “You’ve decided so? How bold.” 

“I go boldly or I don’t go.” Kylo said.

“Is this your attempt at a joke?” Hux asked.

Kylo hummed thoughtfully. “Is it funny?”

“Maybe.”

“Then yes.”

“On second thought I’ve decided it wasn’t funny.” Hux said. “Terrible joke.”

“You’re despicable.” Kylo laughed and for a moment Hux believed Kylo had managed to put the whole universe on pause.

Hux felt like going boldly as well and he leaned up and kissed Kylo softly. “Thank you.” 

“What would you prefer? A boy or a girl?” Kylo asked.

“I don’t know much about girls, if I’m honest.” Hux said. 

Kylo nodded. “The only girl I have any recent history with I told her she was nothing and then proceeded to cut her leg off the next time I saw her so I can’t say I know much about them either.”

Hux did laugh at that. “Stars, we better pray for a boy.”

“I’d love her like no other if she was a girl though.” Kylo said.

“Of course.” Hux rested a hand on his stomach. “It doesn’t matter either way in that regard.” 

There was a knock on the door and then Dr. Zeffon was walking inside, a smile on her face. “Congratulations, my lords, you are going to have a son.”

A son. The stars inside Hux’s head rang with the word. They would have a son. They turned to look at each other. Too much was on their faces but how could he hide it? They were to have a son. A prince of the galaxy who would carry on their names. 

“A son.” Kylo said with a smile on his face. 

“Yes.” Hux was smiling too. 

Dr. Zeffon cleared her throat and they turned back to her. “I am very happy for you both. Everything is looking good with the baby, healthy and steady.”

“Excellent. Thank you, doctor.” Hux said, composing himself again. 

She nodded and bowed slightly. “Of course, my pleasure. Do you need anything else?”

“No. Thank you.” Hux said and she quickly left them. 

“I guess the stars listened to our prayer.” Kylo said, reaching up and petting Hux’s cheek. 

The ginger nodded and found himself smiling again. “Vader’s prediction was correct too.” 

The younger traced his thumb over Hux’s lips. “Soon everything will be in place. We’ll take down Palpatine and we’ll build a beautiful galaxy for our son to grow up in.” 

“Yes.” Hux said. “I do hate you being off ship so much. I don't know if it is from the pregnancy or what, but I feel agitated with you away.”

“I don’t like being away from you either. I get anxious about something happening while I’m away, but it won’t be like this forever.” Kylo said softly.

Hux hated that he could hear his father in the back of his head. That Hux had gotten weak and emotionally attached. That he should’ve never even allowed himself to become pregnant and should’ve let them kill Kylo in that cell. His father would’ve probably punched their child right out of his stomach if he were alive. Not to mention telling him what a disgusting disgrace of a man he was. 

He didn’t want to need anyone. He had always been told to stand on his own feet and allow no one close to him. 

But Hux knew Kylo had been told the same thing and maybe that was why Hux trusted him. They had been through shitstorms by themselves and lived to tell the tale. They had endured hate and pain and they could do it again. Only now they had a mirror in each other and maybe the fact that their lives were such reflections of one another was why Hux felt safe. Who understood everything in Hux’s head better than Kylo? Who else could know and reassure his points of weakness without ever making him feel inferior? No one. There was no one in the galaxy for him besides Kylo Ren.

And there was nothing they wouldn’t do for their coming son.

“Take me back to our room.” Hux said suddenly and Kylo’s face lit up, standing up straight and grabbing the ginger’s hand. 

*******

Hux pressed Kylo to the back of the door to their chambers as soon as it was closed. He kissed the force user hard and wrapped his hands around the back of his neck. The younger didn’t hesitate to kiss back. He pulled Hux in close by his hips and the ginger explored every inch of Kylo’s mouth that he could. 

Hux pulled back from Kylo’s lips and started kissing down his neck, licking and biting. Kylo tilted his head back and moaned. The ginger was pulling at Kylo’s belt, tugging it open. Once it was, Hux dropped to his knees. He gave Kylo only about two seconds to breathe before he pulled out the force user’s length. He stroked it a few times quickly and then wrapped his lips around him.

Kylo moaned loudly. “Stars. Hux. Fuck.” 

He didn’t know why he felt such feverish need suddenly, but he wanted Kylo now. He sucked harder at Kylo's cock and moaned around it, pushing it farther down his throat. 

The younger was panting heavily, hand getting lost in ginger hair. “Hux, your mouth—fuck.” 

He pulled back and looked up at Kylo, spit coating his lips. “You’re mine, Kylo. Mine.” 

“Yes.” He said, eyes blown wide. “Nothing in the galaxy will come between us.”

“Nothing. I won’t allow it.” Hux said as he stood and kissed Kylo fiercely.

“Hux, let me fuck you. I need it.” The younger’s voice was low and it sent a shiver down his spine. Then they were kissing again and Hux was walking them backwards towards the bedroom. Kylo found the edge of his shirt and ripped it off of Hux, doing the same with his own and letting them fall to the ground carelessly. 

The back of Hux’s knees hit the bed and he let the younger push him down to the mattress and straddle his hips. Kylo went for his chest, licking and sucking at his nipple, making him gasp. “Stars, Kylo.” He kept teasing at the ginger’s chest, grinding their hips together. Then he made his way down Hux’s stomach, kissing tenderly at the small bulge. 

“Our son.” He whispered and kissed one more time before starting to undo Hux’s pants. He shimmied them and his boxers down his hips and off completely. “Roll over.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow but complied. Kylo stuck a pillow under his hips and groped at the ginger’s ass cheeks. He pulled them apart and Hux was waiting for a teasing finger but instead he felt a wet stripe licked over his hole. He moaned at the unexpected feeling and looked back to watch Kylo dive back into his ass.  
“Stars, Kylo.” He groaned loudly and loved the feeling of the force user’s tongue licking and prodding at him. 

Kylo hummed with an amused tone and pushed his tongue deeper inside. “Gonna get you dripping, Hux, and then I’m going to fuck your brains out.” 

“Fuck, yes. Yes.” He was getting hazy. His body burned with need as Kylo went back to work, spreading him open and thoroughly eating him out. All Hux could do was pant and moan. He realized he wanted Kylo to completely take him apart and was happy to fall apart under the other man’s hands and mouth. 

If this was weakness then weakness be damned. 

Everyone had a weakness in the end, and Hux decided Kylo was a damn good one. He was strong and fierce and as good a choice as he could make. 

If he owned the galaxy, ruled over it and worried about everyone else under the stars before himself then he could have this one thing. He could have Kylo. 

They belonged to each other.

Kylo pulled back and moaned, breath heavy. “Do you want fingers?”

“No, just fuck me, Kylo, please.” Hux said, voice trembling.

The younger didn’t argue. Hux watched the nightstand drawer open and the lube flew across the room into Kylo’s hand. He took the moment to turn back over, letting the force user settle between his legs. Kylo smeared lube across himself and leaned down to kiss Hux as he lined himself up. 

They didn’t give each other even a moment to breathe as Kylo pushed into him. The stretch was definitely there but Hux loved it. Pain was an old friend and it was one of the realest parts of life in his opinion. Plus, the pain hardly mattered when it came with waves of pleasure. If anything, it made the shaking in his body more intense. 

The force user broke the kiss and moaned loudly. “Always so tight, fuck, Hux.” They started a much too bruising pace probably much too soon. The ginger felt like he barely had time to adjust but he loved it. He needed to feel the other in every part of him and he did. He felt that tingling again. The echo of Kylo through the force. The younger was just as wrecked as he was. Desperate to put as much of himself into Hux as possible, and not just in the physical sense. 

They were moaning loudly, kissing and breaking apart to breathe each other’s air and take in every whimper and whine. Their pace was out of rhythm in the best way possible. Hux’s body was trembling from the force of his prostate being repeatedly hit. He thought he would scream like mad but then they were kissing again.

“I’ll kill for you.” Kylo said against his lips. “I’ll protect you and our son from anything that comes after us. You’re the thing that matters most to me now, Hux. We’re the future, and you’re my future.”

Hux came violently. He felt dampness in his eyes he would never admit to and his whole being was shuttering. He clung onto Kylo as if his life depended on it; he truly thought it might. He clenched down on the younger and then Kylo was releasing into him, filling him up and claiming him once more. Hux loved every second of it. 

Their foreheads pressed together and both of them were fighting for air. Somewhere along the way Hux had wrapped his arms and legs around Kylo and they were completely entangled together. 

“I’ll kill for you too.” Hux said once he was a bit more steady. “Nothing can take you from me. I won’t allow it.”

“I won’t either.”

They stared at each other and so many emotions passed between them. Hux didn’t know if they would ever be the kind of men to say I love you, but this felt like enough. They came first for each other. Them and their son were above anything else in the galaxy. 

Now they just needed to teach the rest of the universe that they were not to be trifled with. Palpatine would learn he was below them. Hux was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much. And they’re having a boy!! Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> It’s time to face some demons!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

“I’ve found the holocron.” Kylo said, voice too clear through the comms for Hux to miss. 

They now had the way to Exegol.

“Then get back to the ship.” Hux replied into the comms. “We have to get things in motion.” 

Too many things went through Hux’s head at once. They needed to contact Leia. They needed to prepare ships for backup. Hux needed to be ready to give them any possible advantage. He needed to keep their baby safe and make sure Kylo came home. 

Ten minutes later Kylo was on the shuttle and they were heading back to the finalizer. 

Kuruk and Vicrul were with them. The two knights had hardly left Kylo’s side since they had arrived. Hux appreciated it as much as it annoyed him. 

“I am ready to call Leia when you are.” Hux said.

“Call her. We shouldn’t waste any time. The more that goes by the more of a chance we have of being figured out.” Kylo said as he stood shoulder to shoulder with him. They were alone on this mission aside from the two knights. The line rang and Leia quickly answered. “We found the holocron.”

“Now is the time.” Hux added, a knot of anxiety filled his stomach. He had never been to war quite like this.

“I will get Rey. Where am I to meet you?” Leia said.

“We’ll drop you the coordinates. We will be taking just three TIE fighters, Kylo’s and two others.” Hux said. “Large ships aren’t going to serve us in this.”

“Rey will take an X-wing and I will be flown in on a small shuttle.” Leia explained. 

Kylo nodded. “The flight will be difficult.”

“I know.” She said and then paused. “May the force be with us.”

“Yes indeed.” Kylo said and then the call ended. Hux sent the coordinates to her and the galaxy hung for a long moment. “You should stay here on the ship.”

Hux had a feeling Kylo would say this. “No.”

“Going there is too dangerous. He’s going to go right for you. He’ll sense the baby.” The force user tried.

“No.” Hux repeated. “I have never ran and hid from a battle, Kylo. I will not start today.”

“You were never pregnant before.” 

Hux wanted to flick him off for that but refrained. “It doesn’t matter. I will only be watching over anyway, but I will not let you out there without me. We are partners.”

Kylo sighed. “I knew you would say that and I will respect your choice, but know I hate it.” 

“Thank you.”

**********

The surface of Exegol was dark, foggy clouds hung above them and a large dark rock face rose out of the ground in front of them. There was a cave underneath and Kylo said he felt Palpatine inside. 

Hux and Kylo were inside of the force user’s TIE silencer. Kuruk and Vicrul took their own TIE fighters and Rey landed her X-wing beside them. Leia lagged behind for a minute or two but then she safely landed in front of them. 

Hux could see how stiff the younger was and put his hands on Kylo’s shoulders, whispering to him. “You will succeed. I know you will.”

“There is no other option.” He replied and Hux kissed the top of his head. “Let’s go.”

They exited the TIE and all of them congregated at the mouth of the large gap between the ground and the large rock structure above them. 

“I thank you all for joining us here.” Kylo said as they approached the group.

“Be clear I am not doing this for you.” Rey spat. “You have done more damage than you deserve to come back from.” 

Kylo nodded. “I can respect that opinion, but it isn’t what matters right now, Rey. The future is at stake.”

Hux spoke up, looking up from his data pad. He was running scans of the cave before them. “There is a deep chasm within these mountains. There appears to be a central room that is large and round, almost like a theater. My guess is Palpatine will be in there.”

Leia stepped forward. “I know there is a lot of tension between us, but this is an evil unlike any other. We must be strong together.”

Rey took a deep breath and centered herself. “Let’s do this.” 

They entered the cave and Hux stayed close to Kylo. It was dark but flashes of lightning-like light flickered around them.

“You have been very foolish, Kylo Ren.” A dark and sinister voice echoed around them. “This will be the death of you and your child. The Skywalker blood will die here.”

“You shouldn’t continue to underestimate us.” They came to a ledge that dropped down into a lower level of the cave. Hux could see giant statues towering up from the floor and the light was getting brighter. It left the gray stone with a hazy kind of ominous glow. Kylo’s arm wrapped around him and then they were descending. They dropped down, landing softly with the force and then Kylo kept talking. “My grandfather was working against you right under your nose and you were none the wiser.” 

“Vader was a disappointment. I hoped that you wouldn’t be.” He said. “Maybe there is still a chance.”

They were walking towards the light and the direction of the center room Hux’s scan had found. They passed a series of test tubes that were full of disfigured humanoids that looked very similar to Snoke. Disgusting. Hux thought. 

They came to the edge of the amphitheater room. It was huge. There were stands of dark shifting figures and in the center was a dangling disfigured creature. Palpatine himself.

“What are you talking about?” Kylo said, voice echoing around the arena. He reached back and squeezed Hux’s hand before starting down the stairs. Rey and the knights followed him. Hux stood next to Leia and watched them march into battle.

“The only Jedi left stands beside you, Kylo. You could end this and take the Sith throne as your own.” Palpatine said with a smirk once they were down the stairs and walking up to him. “You’d embrace all the power of the Sith. You would be unstoppable and the galaxy would tremble at your feet.”

Rey’s step faltered and she looked to Kylo. Hux knew she didn’t trust him at all and Palpatine was trying to exploit his partner. 

“The galaxy doesn’t need to tremble at my feet, Palpatine. It needs to respect me and it never will if I am a depraved monster like you. We are not here to negotiate. We are here to kill you.” Kylo drew his saber and Hux couldn’t help the smile that appeared in his hips.

“He finally knows who he is.” Hux said and Leia looked at him.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

Hux turned towards her but kept one eye on Kylo and the others. “When we were captured I told him the reason he is always screwing shit up, making poor decisions, and getting swept up in the wants of others instead of his own is because he didn’t know who he is and what he stands for. I told him when he figures that out then his life will really begin. Well more or less I said that. Now, even in the face of Palpatine, with an offer like the power of all the Sith, he knows what he wants and who he is. He won’t be swayed anymore.” 

“You really love my son, don’t you?” Leia said, something light flickering in her eyes.

“I don’t know much of anything about love, but there is no one in the galaxy for me except Kylo.” Hux answered honestly. 

Leia smiled and nodded. “I never would’ve picked you for him, not in a million years, but I can see the bond between you. The force is alive between the two of you.” 

Three red sabers and Rey’s blue saber gave off a low glow around them. 

Palpatine laughed. “Kill me? I think not. It seems you don’t understand your position.” The Sith’s arms lifted and his fingers sparked with electricity. Lightning fired across the room at them, Rey stepped in front and blocked it with her lightsaber. The two knights widened their position and flanked either side of the Sith. 

Kylo stepped around Rey and went to swing at Palpatine. The Sith moved and fired off more lightning. Chunks of rock flew up from the ground at the knights, who cut them in half with their sabers as they came. Dust was rising over the arena but Hux could still make out the battle mostly. He found himself walking part way down the stairs and Leia followed him. 

“I am quite enjoying this, but I think the more the merrier!” Palpatine cackled and Hux cringed at the sound. The ground shifted and then six figures rose from the ground. Demeanted and disfigured humanoids that had too many similarities to Snoke for his liking. They held red lightsabers and moved almost too fast for Hux’s eyes to track. Two of them went for Kylo, two for Rey, and then one went for each of the knights. 

The battle was turning. Kylo and Rey were pushed back, dodging and on the defensive as they were ganged up on. Hux felt Rey had a bit of an advantage with her double ended lightsaber but he found he couldn’t really look away from Kylo anyway. He was balancing between blocking strikes and trying to force push the creatures back from him. 

Hux pulled out his blaster and looked through the scope. He waited patiently for Kylo to push one of them away from him again. The ginger watched Kylo’s hand extend and the creature was forced back a good ten feet. Hux fired. The shot went right through the creature's head and he fell to the floor just as ugly as Snoke had been in the throne room. 

Kylo was now a bit more freed up and he charged at the remaining creature with all of his might, no longer on the defensive. Hux saw that Kuruk had killed his attacker as well and was now helping Rey. 

Clashing sabers went on and then lightning fired once again from Palpatine’s fingers and was going straight for Kylo.

“Kylo!” Hux yelled and found himself running down the stairs. The force user wasn’t watching Palpatine. His back was turned and he wouldn’t see it coming. 

The strike hit Kylo as soon as Hux hit the bottom of the stairs, stepping onto the battlefield. Leia was yelling for him but he didn’t listen. He watched his partner fall to the ground and the creature above him raised his saber to finish the job. Hux fired his blaster, the creature deflected them but he had to back up to do so. He was far enough from Kylo now. Hux wasted no time and grabbed Kylo’s saber from his limp hand, igniting it and clipping his blaster back on his belt. 

Hux had never held a lightsaber before, but it didn’t feel foreign. He could say it felt more alive than any weapon he had held but that didn’t matter. It was a sword at its core, and he knew what to do with a sword. He waited for the creature to come at him and met its blade without hesitation. Hux was driving him backwards, anger burned in his veins. How dare this foul creature think it could take Kylo from him. 

“Hux!” Kylo’s voice came from behind him and a knot in his stomach released. The younger was okay. He felt his blaster pull off his hip and then he ducked low, forcing the creature to protect its legs, a shot fired and Hux was splattered with black blood. 

He turned back as the creature fell dead beside him. Kylo was holding his blaster and they moved towards each other, trading weapons.

“Get back to my mother.” Kylo said. 

“I wouldn’t have had to leave if you’d watch your back!” Hux argued with a smirk and Kylo smirked back before nodding and going towards the final creature left.

Rey had killed one of the two attacking her. Rey, Vicrul, and Kuruk now had the last one surrounded. Hux started back towards Leia as Rey cut the creature in half. The four of them stood in front of Palpatine now, sabers humming and the air itself felt alive. 

“Very interesting.” Palpatine said. “This whole time I’ve been trying to track through the force to see who is the mother of the child, but this explains why I couldn’t figure it out. He is no mother at all.” 

Hux felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Which was never a good sign in Hux’s past experiences with the force. 

“How foolish you have been to bring him here, Kylo. To think the Rabid Cur is the one you’ve chosen.” Palpatine laughed again and Hux felt himself being tugged across the room. He had no power to stop it and soon was face to face with the former emperor of the galaxy. 

“Release me.” Hux said, not letting an ounce of worry show. 

“Don’t you dare harm him!” Kylo’s voice boomed behind him. 

Lightning sparked between the fingers in front of Hux’s face. “Then kill the girl. Fulfill your destiny as the end to the Jedi and become a Sith Lord. If you do, I will not harm him or your unborn child.”

Rey gasped and shuffled backwards.

Hux knew Kylo thought about it. He felt cornered, how could he not with Hux dangling in Palpatine’s grasp.

“Kylo, remember what it is you want and who you are.” He said as calmly as he could.

It wasn’t that Hux cared if Rey lived or died, but more that he didn’t wish to watch Kylo become a Sith. He didn’t want to lose him to the darkest depths of the dark side. Plus he knew Kylo didn’t want to become a Sith either. He wanted to end the Jedi and the Sith and create something new. 

Hux watched out of the corner of his eye as Kylo reached out towards him with the force. Palpatine’s lighting was too quick and as it came towards him time froze. Everything in Hux’s vision faded out to black. The sound around him became hollow and then a figure was walking up to him. He was tall and had long red hair that was wavy and curled at the bottom, laying gently over his shoulders. His eyes were hazel and his skin was pale. He had a nose that was a little too big, but overall he was very handsome. Hux somehow knew exactly who he was.

“You’re our son.” Hux said and the young man smiled.

“Yes I am, Father.” He reached out and took Hux’s hands into his own. “We are in a lot of danger right now, I’m afraid and I know you hardly understand a thing about the force, but I’m going to help you. I’m going to lend you my power. I am so young and fragile right now. I won’t be able to help for long, but you must get away from him. You must save us. Push out from within, the power will be there.” 

His son squeezed his hands and then the vision was gone and Hux returned to the present, lightning moving in slow motion towards him. He pressed his hand forward, as he’d seen Kylo do a million times, but this time a wave of energy swept through him. He felt in from his core. The lightning reached his hand and then time seemed to snap back to normal. The electricity rounded off his hand and fired right back at Palpatine. 

“How!?” He yelled. “It’s impossible! You don’t know the force!”

“No, but my son will be the greatest force user to grace the galaxy.” Hux yelled out, pushing the power out and watching Palpatine’s skin melt even more than it already was. His form shriveling down. 

The lightning stopped and Hux fell back to the ground. “Finish him!” He yelled and Kylo’s wide eyes snapped to a focus. He marched forward like the shadow of death himself.

“It is time to die, Palpatine. Your reign has ended.”

“N-no, please, help me. I can teach you so many things, Kylo, so many things!” The Sith pleaded.

“I have nothing to learn from you.” Kylo’s saber came down clean and Palpatine’s head rolled from his body.

The shadows in the stands of the arena roared. Their shifting figures rushed at them and soon Hux was firing his blaster as Rey stood at his back, cutting anything that came near them. Kylo went to Leia, defending his mother from the swarm of black. Slowly they moved toward each other. Kuruk and Vicrul defended one another as they all gathered near the stairs that led out of the arena. 

“We need to run.” Rey said. “There are too many of them!”

Kylo growled. “This is ridiculous.” He pushed out with the force and knocked all of the shadowess creatures back from them. “Enough! You served him because he was the most powerful, but he no longer is! Why do you fight and mourn over someone who was defeated?” The shadows stayed back, not charging at them anymore. “You mindless fools. You are free! Go find another master and let us leave! We have won fairly!”

Hux could hardly believe it when the shadows parted, leaving a path for them. Kylo came to his side, wrapping him into a hug. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Hux said, trying not to think about how they were being watched.

“How did you do that?” Kylo asked.

Hux huffed out a laugh. “Our son. He came to me in a vision and he lent me his power.” 

“You’re having a boy?” Leia asked, voice tearful and happy. 

“Yes, we are.” Kylo said, smile apparent as he released Hux from the hug. “A son who is already incredibly strong in the force, apparently.”

“Congratulations.” Leia said and she held out her arms, entirely too much hope and longing in her eyes. 

Hux smiled to himself as Kylo easily caved and hugged his mother tightly. He kissed her forehead and Hux saw them whisper to each other but couldn’t hear what they said.

He was taking in the moment when Rey appeared next to him. “You don’t deserve to be smiling or even to have a moment of happiness. You killed an entire star system. You should have to pay for what you did. In my opinion there is nothing about you that is worth saving. Maybe I am wrong, but I am unable to see it.” She looked back to the hugging pair. “But Kylo, there are things about him worth saving, and for some reason I cannot fathom, you fill up holes in him. I’ve never seen him so strong or balanced. I hate what happened to you both in our prison... not even you deserved that. It has caused a rift in my own life that I have no idea how to fix, but I am glad it brought you two together because somehow it made you both better. This is the only second chance you two will get. Don’t fuck it up. Do you understand me, Hux?” 

Hux took in her words and categorized them as amusing. He wouldn’t regret Starkiller, it was his engineering masterpiece and they were at war. All is fair in love and war, as they say. “I understand.” He said instead of anything smart. She helped them bring down their greatest enemy and threat. He would show her respect. 

Kylo came back to him then and Rey went to Leia as they walked back through the cavern. 

“What did Rey say to you?” Kylo asked.

“Oh, nothing. Just that I’m the scum of the universe and I better not fuck this up with you.” Hux said, chuckling. “It was almost cute.” 

“If you weren’t laughing I would be threatening her to never speak to you like that again.” Kylo said as he took Hux’s hand into his own.

“There’s no need to be petty. We have a galaxy to rule and a baby to prepare for now.” Hux smiled at the younger. 

“I can’t wait.” Kylo said.

“Neither can I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine is a goner!! For good. Haha. Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! We’re getting towards the end now!! Just a few more chapters!!
> 
> Time to settle in!
> 
> Also, thank you everyone for the nice comments last week! I was feeling really down and they cheered me up a lot. Thank you guys so much!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Hux was really starting to be able to see his baby bump. He ran his hand over his bare stomach in the mirror and still couldn’t quite believe that he was actually pregnant. He was sixteen weeks now, four months. Almost half way. 

It had been one month since they had sent Palpatine to his grave. 

Their house was coming along. It should be completely finished within the month. Which was good because he intended to be off ship and decorating a nursery before it was completely obvious that he was pregnant. 

Kylo came into the bedroom and came right up behind him. The younger let his hands rest over the small baby bump. “How did you sleep?” He asked against the skin of Hux’s neck. 

“Well. I was able to reroute some funds to pay for the extra building materials we need for the Successor and then I was able to rest peacefully.” Hux explained. “The deal we made with Ithor is turning out quite nicely.” 

Kylo hummed softly. “I am glad to hear it. They were a very nice society.”

“Hopefully this is just the beginning of our relationship with them.” Hux said.

They had made political moves on a few planets now, Ithor being one. They were building mutually beneficial relationships with several planets and their popularity was starting to go up. They were changing the face of the First Order. “Yes indeed.”

“How did your talk with Rey go?” Hux asked. 

Kylo has decided to approach Rey about starting over with training force users. No Jedi Order or Sith Lords, but something new. He had been telling Hux more and more about Grey Jedi lately. They were force users that believed in using pieces of the dark side and the light together in balance with one another. Kylo believed it to be the way to create the greatest strength in a force user. 

“Well, actually. She said she believed that Luke might have been on this same path. Finding the flaws in the Jedi but still knowing the Sith were evil. She said Luke completely feared the dark side and that he was blinded in that fear. However, if both sides are in balance within a force user, they could be at peace and incredibly powerful. She is willing to help me in building a temple. Obviously not right now. Our son and our rule is the most important thing right now, but someday.” 

“Someday. You’ll need to train our son.” Hux turned in Kylo’s arms and rested his head on the younger’s shoulder. “He’s going to be incredible. You should go into my memories and find the vision I had of him.”

“Are you actually granting me permission into your mind?” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded. “To see our son, yes.”

Kylo hummed and Hux closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of the force press over his mind. “He’s perfect.” 

“You see him?” Hux asked.

“Yes.” Kylo gave a soft laugh. “Our son. Amazing.”

Hux smiled and kissed Kylo’s chest. “Yes. Now come on, we have a galaxy to run.”

*********

The house was finished. Hux could see it from the shuttle’s viewport as they landed on Bogano. It was exactly how he had imagined it. 

The large black metal front door with a full window down it was surrounded by stone work. Light gray stones in various shades were stacked around it. The same stone work surrounded the sleek slate steps that led up to the door. The door itself was set slightly off center to the right of the house. To the right of the door the house jet out a bit, adding dimension. That room Hux knew contained their offices. The rest of the house continued flat to the left of the door, but there was a porch that came out. The whole front of the office space had floor to ceiling windows, and so did the area in front of the porch, along with a set of glass sliding doors to get out to the porch. All the windows were black metal but the porch itself had light wooden flooring and light wooden columns connecting to the black roofline. The railing for the porch was sleek horizontal lines but Hux had glass put between the breaks in the rails. He didn’t want any little ones stumbling off the porch.

The back of the house had large square windows with chunks of light gray painted walls between them where the dining room was. The kitchen had a window above the sink and the two outside walls of the house had tall rectangular windows with large gaps of wall between them. The place had an abundance of natural lighting. Which Hux thought was important considering the bedrooms were underground with no windows at all.

They exited the ship, only Ren’s knights were with them. Kylo told them to stay with the ship. They walked up to the bridge together. The bridge had the same design as the porch, black with long horizontal railings. He had a see through mesh fencing put around the bridge, he wanted no risk of their child falling overboard. The house itself had a safety fence around it as well. There was a large yard space behind the house, however. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Kylo said and he took Hux’s hand. “I can’t wait to see inside.” 

“It looked even better than I had planned.” Hux said, starting to walk across the bridge. It took them a minute or two until they arrived at the other plateau of land where their house was. 

“Is the door open?” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded. “It opens at our DNA signature.” 

“Excellent.” Kylo said and he let go over Hux's hand. Hux was about to ask why he asked when he was lifted from the ground.

“Hey!” He yelled as he was picked up, bridal style. “What are you kriffing doing?” He grumbled and Kylo had a stupid grin on his face. 

“Carrying you across the threshold.” Kylo said and started walking to the door. 

Hux rolled his eyes. “I am not some bride.”

“No, but you’re mine and I’ve decided you deserve to be properly brought into our home that you painstakingly planned out.” Kylo said and they crossed into the house. “So welcome to our new home, Hux.”

“Thank you, you big oaf.” Hux said and was happy when Kylo put him down quickly.

They stood in the main open room that contained the family room, kitchen, dining room and a second sitting space with an electric black fireplace. When they entered the front door they stood in the sitting area. On the wall to their right was the fireplace and it had built in bookshelves on either side. There was a large First Order symbol imprinted on the wall above the clear glass mantel. A couch was there along with a chair. The furniture was dark gray and popped off of the light hardwood floors. There was a small area rug that had gray, white, and soft blue tones in it and sat under a round glass table. 

Straight ahead in front of them was the dining room. A large matte black metal table stretched across the space. Around it were wooden chairs that had black metal accent pieces on them. There was a light fixture that hung above the table. It was made of two round metal frames that had a white ball of light on the inside and they hung at two different heights. 

In the back left corner of the house was the kitchen. The kitchen Hux was especially proud of. The cabinets were a deep navy blue and were completely sleek with no hardware. There were only lower cabinets and he had replaced the uppers with floating shelves that matched the light wood of the floor. The countertops were a white stone with a hint of light grey veining through them. The kitchen was in a L shape and then it had a large oversized island. The counter continued with a waterfall edge in the island and there were four benches at the island so they could eat there. The benches were wooden with black metal legs.

The front left corner of the house was the family room. That was also where access to the porch was. There was a couch and a loveseat that were the same simple design as the ones by the fireplace but they were a lighter grey color. There was a large viewing screen between two tall rectangular windows and an entertainment set up built into the wall that were covered with panels that blended into the cool grey walls. In the center of the couches was the same coffee table that Hux had aboard the finalizer, although this one had rounded corners to protect the baby. It was black reflective glass and the First Order symbol was proudly showing in the center. There was an area rug here too but it was solid dark blue and matched the cabinets. There was also an black end table with a white sphere shaped lamp on it.

“Hux, this is stunning.” Kylo said as his eyes scanned over every detail. “Maybe we should design housing on planets. You’re excellent at this.”

Hux laughed, but filed the thought away for later. Building housing on impoverished planets could be good for their image. “I am happy you approve.” 

“Approve? I more than approve. You’re really brilliant.” Kylo smiled and went about the room. He made his way to the kitchen and traced his fingers over the island. “I love everything about it.”

“Good. Come, let me show you our offices.” Hux said as he walked to the doorway in between the fireplace and the dining room area.

Inside was a single office and a wall to their right with a doorway. Hux pressed a button and the wall folded in on itself and opened to a second office. “This way we can work separately or together.” Hux said as he admired the finished product of the room. Each desk was against a large window, giving them plenty of light and they had built in shelves on either side of them and in between. The desks were black wood and they each had large black leather chairs. All the walls were a very light gray like the rest of the house except the back wall. That wall was a deep red and had the First Order symbol in black on it. The symbol would be in half if the offices were closed to each other but was whole when the wall was receded. Hux figured if they were on a video call it would make a nice background for them. Their desks were equipped with any kind of technology they might need and was otherwise fairly simple.

“I don’t believe they could be better.” Kylo said with a smile. 

“I agreed. There is also a powder room in here.” Hux walked to the wall that was on their left. It housed two doors, one had glass and you could see the staircase going down, but the other was solid and Hux opened it to show the simple bathroom. The floor was a dark gray tile and the sink was free floating and white with wooden shelves below it. There were similar shelves above the plain white toilet. A black metal framed square mirror sat above the sink as well.

“Nice.” Kylo said as he poked his head in.

“The door to the office is even more highly regulated than the front door, since this leads to where we will have information stored as well as the excess to the bedrooms downstairs. The door to the stairs is as well. I wanted multiple layers of protection in case something failed.” Hux explained. 

Kylo leaned over and whispered into Hux’s ear. “I don’t know why but you go the extra mile to protect our family is very attractive.” 

Hux felt a shiver go up his spine and smirked. “You should allow me to finish the tour before you help me christen the place.” 

“Of course.” Kylo was grinning and the ginger opened the door to the stairs. They descended the stairs that opened up to a small hallway that ran to the left and then turned to the left and led down a much longer hallway. There were many doors along the hall and one at the end.

“This side had all of the bedrooms.” Hux said pointing to the right. “One will be the baby's room once he is older, I’m thinking the middle can be a playroom and the other will be a guest room.” Hux opened the door to the first room. It was spacious with the same light wooden floor and light gray walls as the rest of the house. There were double closets along the left hand wall but the room was otherwise empty. “All the bedrooms are identical. Here on the left are two full bathrooms. They match the one upstairs but with built in showers and freestanding tubs.” Hux opened the door to one of them and Kylo looked inside. “The door at the end of the hall is a bathroom just the same. One for each room.” The ginger kept walking down the hall to the only other room on the left side. “And this is our master bedroom.” He opened the door and they stepped inside.

The room was painted a darker gray than the rest of the house. There was also a large carpet that had abstract shades of grays and reds in the center of the room that covered a large portion of the hardwoods. The center of the back wall was a large king sized bed on a black box platform that sat low to the ground. The room had a wooden design feature that striped up the wall behind the bed. It has horizontal boards of wood going up with a black metal trim on either side. The wood had the First Order symbol burned into it. The bedspread was broken up with a large stripe of red, gray and then black. Their sheets and pillow cases were a charcoal gray as well. On either side of the bed were end tables that were matching to the wall feature with wood and metal. The same look was used for their dressers. They each had one on the right and left of the door on the inside wall of the room. Each dresser had a large rectangular mirror above it too. The left wall had large closets for each of them and there was another small room with access to clothing cleaning and a space for a litter box and food for Millicent. Hux intended to bring a cat tree into the one corner of the bedroom and one upstairs in the main living space but hadn’t done so yet. He didn’t want anyone to know he had a cat so he hadn’t let the builders bring anything for her in. He was going to move her once things were arranged properly for her. 

“This is the bathroom.” Hux said as he walked to the front most door on the right side of the room. He opened the door and they walked inside. It was the same tile and mostly the same fixtures as the other bathrooms but it was bigger. It had a larger shower and tub. Their tub also had jacuzzi jets and fit two people easily. They had actual black cabinets with countertops that matched the kitchen and two sinks. There was a large mirror that was rectangular with a black metal frame above the sinks. “We will be taking advantage of the tub soon.” 

“No argument from me.” Kylo said and they went back to the bedroom. Hux led the force user to the other door on the right side of the room. 

“This will be the nursery. It isn’t furnished yet. Obviously I didn’t want anyone knowing about the baby.” Hux said as he opened the door. It was a small room and it was painted navy blue and had light gray carpeting. 

“It’s perfect. I look forward to seeing it furnished.” Kylo smiled.

“Me too. I have to bring some things for Millicent too.” Hux walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. His hands rubbed over his stomach. It was good the house was finished. He was five months now and the bump was starting to get too noticeable. 

Kylo sat down beside him. “I think she’ll love having an actual house.” The force user put his hand on Hux’s stomach as well, gently petting. “Thank you for putting this together for us. It really is amazing.” 

Hux chuckled low in his throat and leaned over into Kylo’s shoulder, resting his head there. “When did we become so nice and sappy with each other?”

“When we realized there is no one in the universe we could let our walls down for except each other. So now all our scary pretenses are gone and we’re just two men who want one another over anything else.” 

Hux laughed lightly. “I didn’t expect you to really answer that.” 

Kylo reached up and tilted the ginger’s head back enough for them to kiss. “I like surprising you.”

He hummed and looked up at Kylo. “I think it’s time to christen the house.”

“Stars, yes, come here.” Hux was pulled into Kylo’s lap, straddling his thighs as they kissed again, exploring each other’s mouths. The younger ran his hands up Hux’s sides and around his neck, caressing the skin there. “Hux.” 

“Hm?” Hux hummed against Kylo’s lips.

“Would you like to switch?” The force user asked.

Hux’s eyebrow lifted and he pulled back to look at Kylo’s face. “What do you mean?”

“Would you be interested in topping me?”

Hux could see it now, Kylo’s cheeks were turning red and he couldn’t quite meet his gaze. “Definitely. Although I’m interested to know why you are suddenly asking?”

The younger's blush was quickly turning him into a tomato. “I want to try it, for one. I never have... but also, I-I want you to know I am willing to be that vulnerable with you... to give you everything.”

Hux felt a shiver go down his spine at the thought. He had too many dreams of Kylo submitting to his every whim to pretend the idea of him bottoming and talking about being vulnerable and giving him everything didn’t do something to him. It definitely did something to him. “You are incredibly sexy, I’ll have you know. Talking about things like that... I want to make a mess of you, Kylo.”

“I want you to.” He said and leaned up to kiss Hux again. “Please.”

“Get this shirt off.” Hux said, tugging it up hastily. The force user listened, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the ground of their new bedroom. The ginger started on Kylo’s neck, kissing and biting, sucking hickies into his skin. He wanted the younger to be covered in Hux by the end of this. He had always been possessive. Kylo was moaning, hands resting on Hux’s hips that were tensing and twitching every now and then. The ginger kept going down, leaving a trail along the force user’s body. He teased at Kylo’s nipple, licking and sucking, biting just enough to make the younger shake. He moved to the other one and reached his hand down, palming at the bulge in Kylo’s pants. 

“Stars, Hux.” Kylo’s voice had something very fragile in it. Something he had only heard in very quiet moments when the younger shared details about himself that ran too deep to say in a full voice. 

Right now it was driving Hux a little mad. He could see it. Kylo was submitting to him. The force user had this look in his eyes. As if he would allow Hux to do anything he wanted to him and he would love it. The ginger grabbed at Kylo’s face, kissing him as if his life depended on it, taking over the younger’s mouth and rubbing more at the seam of Kylo’s pants. He could feel the vibrations of the force user’s moans as he swallowed them down through their kiss. 

Hux pulled back and ripped his own shirt off and stood up. He didn’t stop or take in the bump on his stomach, he just needed Kylo too badly. “Lay back on the center of the bed.” He listened to Hux easily and climbed up the bed, lying back. The ginger’s hands went for the younger’s pants, pulling them open and sliding them down and off of Kylo. He stood at the edge of the bed and admired his lover. All the muscle and power that hummed through Kylo and yet here he was, splayed out naked across Hux’s bed. It was intoxicating and he hadn’t realized how badly he needed to see Kylo like this until now. 

It was a beautiful submission. He was happily handing himself over and was nothing like the haunted look Hux remembered from the prison cell. The resigned hatred that he was forced to comply with the demands of idiots. Hux knew he had been worried inside about asking for something like this of Kylo because he didn’t want the younger to associate anything between them with that experience in the prison. Now though, Kylo had come to him and laid himself out for Hux to enjoy and the ginger was overwhelmed and yet starved for more.

He moved onto the bed and let his fingers tease over the hard curve of Kylo’s cock. “You look beautiful like this. Laid out for my eyes only. Covered in my marks.” The younger’s cock twitched and his face was turning red again, spreading down his neck. 

“I want you to mark me inside too.” He said and Hux couldn’t help giving another bite to Kylo, right on his hip. 

“I intend to. Get me the lube, there should be some in the drawer.” Hux had the builders fill the drawers with the standard First Order accommodations, which did in fact include lube. He had always found it funny that no matter what room he was in within the First Order, if it had a bed, there was lube. Kylo used the force and soon the lube was floating right in front of him. He grabbed it and shuffled until he was in between the younger’s legs. “Pull your legs up for me.”

The force user’s cock twitched again and he pulled his legs up, cupping his hands under his knees and holding himself open. Hux’s hands moved in a trance to Kylo’s entrance. He lightly ran his finger over it and the younger moaned. He pulled back and poured some lube on his finger before going back and circling his wet finger around Kylo’s hole. 

Hux watched him gasp at the cold and the new feeling. “Have you ever played with this part of you, Kylo?” The younger closer his eyes for a moment and the ginger had to wonder if he was embarrassed. He shook his head and Hux raised an eyebrow. “Never?” 

“Never.” Kylo echoed as he opened his eyes again. “This part of me belongs to only you, Hux.” 

The ginger shivered, his possessiveness stirring once again. “I’ll take good care of you.” 

“I know you will. I trust you.” 

“I trust you too.” Hux said and he was overwhelmed with it for a moment. He never trusted anyone. He wasn’t supposed to let anyone near him, but everyone had an exception to the rules. Kylo was his.

Hux added more lube to his finger and teased around the entrance a little more before speaking. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, please.” Kylo said and Hux was happy to comply.

Slowly he pushed the first finger inside, wiggling and carefully working it inside. Hux waited for a moment once the digit was completely inside before he curled his finger and watched Kylo shake and moan loudly, eyes going wide. 

“Stars. T-that—” His words fell off.

“Was your prostate, yes.” Hux finished for him with a small chuckle. He started moving his finger again, pumping it in and out at a relaxed pace, wanting Kylo to get used to the feeling. “Are you ready for another?”

“Yes.” Kylo said and Hux pulled out, smearing more lube on his fingers. He intended to have the younger dripping by the time they were done. The ginger pushed in two fingers then, feeling Kylo clenched around them.

“Relax.” He said, rubbing his free hand on Kylo’s thigh. “How does it feel, any pain?”

“No.” He said, a bit breathless. “It’s just unlike anything I’ve ever felt.”

He pushed the fingers in deeper once the younger relaxed again. “Just wait until it’s my cock.” Kylo moaned at that and Hux started scissoring his fingers, stretching him open. He pulled almost completely out and pushed back in before curling his fingers and stroking Kylo’s prostate again.

The younger man was breathless, moaning out into the air. “Fuck. More. Please.”

Hux curled his fingers again and watched precome leak onto Kylo’s stomach as his cock twitched. “I’ll decide when you can have more.” Hux said. He wanted to take his lover completely apart. He started to pump in and out faster, fingerfucking him and curling his fingers up and onto the bundle of nerves randomly. Kylo was shaking, moaning loudly, stomach gathering precome. 

“Hux. Hux.” Kylo kept chanting his name and he loved it. 

He decided to have some mercy then. On Kylo and himself. His cock was so hard and his pants were becoming way too tight. He pulled out his fingers and squeezed even more lube on before pushing back in with three fingers. 

Kylo wasn’t really phased by another finger. He tensed up for a moment or two but then relaxed and got used to the feeling. Hux had done a very good job of prepping him and he was dripping wet. It wasn’t long before the force user was begging.

“Hux. Please. Need more. Please. I want you.” 

He couldn’t take it anymore. The most powerful force user in the galaxy was begging for his cock, how could he refuse? He pulled his fingers out and quickly stripped out of his pants and underwear. He coated himself in more lube, not that he really needed it and slid forward, lining up with Kylo’s entrance.

“Are you ready, Kylo?” He asked, wanting to make sure.

The force user looked up at him and Hux was proud of how wrecked he looked. His hair was splayed out around him, chest rising and falling as he tried to suck in air. His cheeks were red and his eyes half lidded. “Yes. Please, Hux.” 

He leaned down and kissed Kylo, slow and passionate for a long moment. Then he broke the kiss and pushed into the younger’s wet and tight hole. Hux shivered at the feeling. It had been so long since he had topped. The heat and consuming feeling of it was incredible. “Stars, Kylo, you feel so good. So tight. Fuck.” He found himself rambling a bit but he couldn’t help it. Kylo was gasping, moans escaping between puffs of air that were hastily taken. 

They were both complete messes already. Everything was electrified and he could feel Kylo through the force again. The strange connection that happened whenever they were like this. He knew Kylo was overloading with everything about this moment and he loved it. They both loved it. He got fully inside and gave the younger a few moments to get used to it. “Move, please. Hux, fuck me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. His gentle starting pace didn’t last long. He was too desperate and so was Kylo. He was pumping in and out of the younger, caging over his body. He felt like they were animals in heat. Nothing else existed. Kylo was moaning and shaking under him, his hands ended up splayed out over the force users chest, using it for leverage to pounded into the younger harder. He knew they were both quickly coming towards the end. He could feel it in the force bond between them. He hadn’t expected it when Kylo grabbed at his hands, tugging them upwards. His thrusts faltered when the force user placed Hux’s hands on his neck. 

They locked eyes and so many thoughts and feelings zapped between them in a matter of seconds. It ran much deeper than Kylo having a choking kink or being into breath play. He was giving Hux all the power. Now he could choke the life out of Kylo if he wanted, like the man had almost done to him in their torrent past. It was an apology as much as it was a complete submission. 

Hux moaned, high on everything about it and this moment. He pressed down on Kylo’s throat and fucked into him harder, acting out on something angry and low from their history together. 

Kylo felt so good. He was being absolved in a way. Sins being washed away by the man he had done them to. Ecstasy in every plain of consciousness and in every corner of his body.

Hux was on top of the world too and then Kylo came, attempting to gasp for air and shaking completely, clenching around Hux. The ginger released his throat and himself, moaning loudly as he emptied into Kylo. 

They were both shaking as they collapsed into each other and panted heavily. Hux turned them onto their sides and pulled out slowly. Kylo’s head went into the crook of his neck and he was holding onto Hux’s arm tighter than needed. Hux kissed the younger’s forehead as he tried to stop the trembles still going through his body. 

“I love you.” Kylo said into the small space of Hux’s neck.

The ginger inhaled sharply. 

Never in his life had he expected to hear those words. He had assumed if he ever did hear them they would’ve been empty words someone said to him out of obligation. But Hux knew Kylo meant them. They were absolutely the truth. 

He also never imagined he would ever be in a situation of saying them himself. Hux had never known what love was. It was a fools notion. Stupid people with no ambition or goals fell in love in Hux’s carefully constructed view of the world. Or at least that’s how it was before he met Kylo Ren. The man who had flipped his world upside down and somehow put it back together better than Hux could’ve alone. The man he belonged with. The soon to be father of their child. His partner. His lover. Lover. The word itself said so much.

“I love you too.” Hux said.

Kylo looked up at him and there was a watery look in his eyes that neither of them were brave enough to talk about. Instead they kissed, slow and deep, the way lovers do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY IDIOTS WITH FEELINGS ADMIT THEIR FEELINGS. Hahaha. We all knew they loved each other, but I’m glad they know now too.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!
> 
> Enjoy idiots with feelings being idiots some more. Lol.

Hux officially hated being pregnant. Seven months was too many and he was too fat now. He was sitting on their couch, some pointless nonsense playing on the television. Millicent was sleeping at the other end of the couch but Kylo was gone. He had left yesterday to check in with their generals and Phasma. He was supposed to be home this morning but the force user was running late.

Hux was growing irritated and bored. Who the hell was Kylo to keep him waiting while he was pregnant and hungry? Very hungry. He also had no motivation to get off the couch and make food. 

He absolutely hated feeling like this. He wanted to be self-sufficient and not feel as if doing anything at all was the biggest inconvenience and pain in the ass. He was about to get up and just deal with it when the front door came open.

Kylo strolled in, a small smile on his lips.

“Where the hell have you been?” Hux spat, retaking his seat on the sofa. 

Kylo’s smile faltered. “I was on the ships and then I got together with Phasma about the new training program as planned. You know that.”

Hux scoffed. “That doesn’t explain why you are late to be home.”

Kylo came around the couch then, looking a bit confused. “Phasma and I just got talking. I really see why you like her. She was asking about you—”

“I don’t care! You were supposed to be home! I’ve been waiting for you. I’m fucking starving.” Hux crossed his arms over his stupid, annoying, baby bump. 

Kylo blinked like a complete idiot and it only irritated him more. “Do you want me to make you something now?”

“Obviously! You fucking idiot!” Hux threw his hands up and Kylo’s face turned dark. 

“How dare you speak to me like that! I have been out doing the leg work on our empire! So what if I was late! Are you so incompetent that you can’t make your own food just because you’ve been lounging around in the house all the time now? Have you forgotten?” Kylo yelled. 

“You complete fucking arse! I am seven months pregnant! As a fucking man! Do you have any idea how hard this is on me? I don’t want to be sitting here while you are probably out there screwing shit up like you always do!” Hux was breathing heavy and everything hung quiet for a long second.

“Is that what you think of me, Hux? That I am just a long series of fuck ups? I suppose it’s all my fault you’re like this. If I wouldn’t have been so stupid we wouldn’t have been captured. We wouldn’t have been forced to—you wouldn’t have to deal with having the child of the biggest fuck up in the galaxy. Isn’t that right? You’ve always hated me underneath it all anyway.”

Hux’s stomach dropped. “No. No, Kylo.” He stood up, trying to get closer to the force user but he was backing up until he hit the kitchen island. “I didn’t mean that. Kylo, please.”

“It’s fine, Hux. I understand.” Kylo wouldn’t look at him and he knew he had fucked up so very badly. He reached out, slowly putting his hand on the younger’s jawline, cupping it.

“No, you most certainly don’t.” Hux tilted Kylo’s head back and could see unshed tears welling up in his dark eyes. “You’re not a fuck up, Kylo. I have no regrets about having your child.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I am unadjusted to all of this. I don’t hate you, please don’t think that. You have done so much work to turn your life around and make it your own. I—honestly, I am proud of you, Kylo, and of the life we are building. I’m not used to feeling all these hormones and emotions. I feel like I’m not even attached to my body right now and yet I’m so chained to it. It’s been making me irritable.”

Kylo crumbled into his arms, embracing one another. “We were so stupid. Why were we so awful to each other? Why did I hurt you? Why did I ever listen to Snoke?” 

Hux held him tightly. “We were set up to hate each other. It was the climate we had to survive in. It was survival, Kylo. We were left to the wolves, we conquered them. We can’t beat each other up for what we had to do to survive.”

Kylo nodded and burrowed his face into Hux’s neck. “I just have so many regrets”

“Don’t. The past is gone. We did what we had to do. It’s the future that matters. Our child, us, and the galaxy we rule. Don’t regret the things that got you this far, Kylo. Even if they were brutal and ugly. It’s gotten you to the place you want to be. Through the fire we have been forged.”

“You really are too brilliant for your own good, Hux.” Kylo said against his neck.

Hux gave a small laugh, relief filling him. “You’re brilliant too. You were just off kilter for a long time, but it’s okay.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Kylo.” They stood there just holding each other for a long while. “Will you make me food now?” 

Kylo laughed and pulled back. “Yes, I would love to.”

********

They had guests now. Leia was staying with them firstly. Kylo insisted since he had crossed the eight month mark that he wasn’t to be alone. Hux had thought that Dr. Zeffon’s presence was enough considering she was a doctor but Hux knew that really Kylo just wanted his mother close. They had been bonding a lot and Hux was happy to watch his partner heal the wounds in his soul. 

Leia had also been helpful when it came to decorating the nursery. They had a crib now, and a changing table, storage drawers, a comfy living chair that rocked, lots of blankets and a dresser full of tiny clothing. Hux wouldn’t admit it but he found himself overwhelmed with how adorable tiny infant clothes were. 

Hux was sure their son was going to take after Kylo's build and be more athletic because the boy spent all of his time squirming and kicking Hux’s insides. It was awful and yet, completely magical. His son was really in there, just waiting to meet the world. 

He had taken to some alone time within their bedroom. Leia and Dr. Zeffon had been left on the front porch, the two of them getting along brilliantly. He was reclining on the bed, reading a book, when Kylo came in.

“They’re debating over names again.” The force user said, coming to lay beside Hux. “Leia keeps suggesting Jason and I absolutely couldn’t hate it more if I tried.”

Hux laughed at that. “Jason is just awful. Not for our child. I’ve actually thought of a name I am stuck on. I quite like it.”

“Please don’t tell me it’s Anakin, because that one has already been rejected as well.” Kylo said, lightness in his tone.

“Heavens, no. I was thinking Ares.”

Kylo paused. “Ares.” He looked up at Hux. “I actually love that.”

“Really?” Hux asked. “Then... did we just pick a name?”

“I think we finally did. Ares.”

“Ares Hux-Ren.” 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed. “Why does your last name get to come first?”

“Because I’ve had to carry him and Ren-Hux sounds shit.” He argued. 

“Very well. I will happily accept this.” Kylo put his hand onto Hux’s stomach, gently rubbing it. “It’s almost time to meet you, Ares Hux-Ren.”

“Yes, it will be lovely to hold you without the agony of you kicking my internal organs.” Hux said, hand coming to lay beside Kylo’s. 

Kylo leaned down and kissed his stomach. “It’s good, he needs to have a strong kick.”

“Fuck off.” Hux grabbed Kylo’s nose and the force user pulled back with a sneer on his face. 

“Unhand my nose.”

Hux briefly squeezed harder. “I shall not. If I have to suffer his kicks then you have to suffer this.”

Kylo laughed, the sound coming out nasally from his obstructed nose. “You are a spiteful shit sometimes. You know that right?”

“Sometimes? How dare you assume I am not consistently plotting the spiteful revenge against someone. I have a long list of enemies, Kylo.” Hux teased before finally releasing the younger’s nose. 

“Oh, I am most sorry for underestimating your spiteful ways.” Kylo rubbed at his nose, shaking his head with a laugh.

“You should be sorry. Filled with remorse, in fact.” Hux’s lip was twitching from trying not to smile.

Kylo sat up and dramatically bowed to Hux. “I am so sorry, Supreme Commander, please do forgive me. It shall never happen again.”

Hux broke, laugh echoing around the room. “You’re turning me mad, absolutely mad. I make jokes now, Kylo. You did this.”

“I take full responsibility.” Kylo said before he came up and kissed Hux.

They pulled apart and Hux looked at Kylo. They were both taking each other in. “Do you think I will be a good father?” He asked, a worry bubbling inside him that sang in Brendol’s voice. 

“Absolutely. You take the highest level of care with anything and everything you do, Hux. This will be no different.” Kylo reached up and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “You won’t be anything like Brendol.”

“Thank you.” Hux said. “We should tell them we picked a name. If not they will keep debating forever.”

Kylo nodded. “Left on their own they’ll probably find something worse than Jason.”

“Ben Jr. maybe.” 

“Stars, no.” Kylo got up off the bed and came around to help Hux get up. “Let’s go now, before that comes up.”

A few minutes later they were on the front porch. “We’ve picked a name.” Hux announced.

“Have you?” Leia turned, her face relaxed and happy.

Kylo nodded. “Ares Hux-Ren.” 

“I think it’s perfect.” Said Dr. Zeffon.

Leia smiled. “I’d have to agree. It’s a great name.”

‘Certainly better than Jason.’ Kylo’s voice echoed inside of Hux’s mind and he had to hold back a smirk. 

“Thank you.” He said instead.

Soon they would all get to meet him, little Ares, the future of the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a name!! Of course it’s Ares Hux-Ren. We’ll be meeting him soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!
> 
> Second to last chapter!! Enjoy!!

Hux was staring at the white ceiling of the medical pod they had behind their house. It contained everything Dr. Zeffon could need for delivering the baby and caring for Hux and/or the baby. 

Today was the day.

He was both terrified and relieved. The last few weeks had been hell. His ankles were swollen and his back was killing him. He couldn’t seem to sleep and he even had Kylo use the force to put him to sleep last night. He wanted to be rested for this moment. 

He looked up to see Kylo standing by his head. The force user hadn’t let go of his hand since he laid down on the table. Dr. Zeffon had set everything up and he had been given a numbing agent so he couldn’t feel anything from his chest down. There was a screen set up so he couldn’t see where the incision would be made or any of the operation. 

Somehow the piece that was standing out to him the most was how strangely calm everything felt. The tales of birth were always dramatic. Water breaking and people scrambling to get to the hospital in time. But he had woken up in Kylo’s arms like he did every morning now. He had gotten up, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair and fed Millicent before Dr. Zeffon said she was ready for them. 

Everything about it lacked the theatrics he assumed would accompany bringing Kylo’s son into the world. 

And yet he was terrified. There was no going back after this. They would have a son. He would be a father. Kylo would be a father. They would be responsible for the most fragile form of humanity. 

“Are we ready to begin?” Dr. Zeffon asked, completely dressed in medical gear. 

Hux and Kylo looked at one another. The force user leaned down and kissed him, whispering against his lips. “Our future.” Hux grabbed him again and kissed him once more.

They pulled apart and Hux took a deep breath. “Ready.”

She nodded and her and two medical droid assistants went to work. It was so strange. Hux knew they were cutting him open but he didn’t feel a thing. Instead he found himself lost in Kylo’s face. They watched each other closely. He had no idea how long had passed but then there was a tiny crying and both of them looked down Hux’s body, watching the bloody, crying, struggling little boy be lifted out of his body and over the screen. 

Hux felt like his heart swelled inside his chest. His son was right there. One of the droids cleaned him up as he fussed and cried. 

“Would you like to cut the cord?” Dr. Zeffon asked Kylo and he looked to Hux who waved him towards their son.

Kylo’s face was priceless. His mouth hung open a little and his eyes were huge as he was handed the scissors. The cord was cut and they placed the baby into Kylo’s arms. 

“Hux...” he said, voice awestruck as he carried their child over. “It’s our son.”

The boy was placed into his arms and he had never felt anything like it. Their son. “Ares.” He whispered, amazement laced through his voice. “You’re here.”

Ares opened his small hazel eyes and looked up at him. Hux was insanely in love. He would burn the universe to the ground if that’s what it took to defend their precious son. He would give Ares every star in the sky. 

He already had a head of red hair and Kylo was gently rubbing his little head. “I can’t believe we made him.”

“Something of a miracle.” Dr. Zeffon said. “Congratulations, my lords. I have sealed everything back up. With the bacta treatment you should be up and moving within a few hours.”

“How did people survive before bacta?” Hux joked and let Ares grab onto his finger. The boy’s fingers were so tiny. 

“No idea.” Kylo’s finger was then captured in Ares’ other tiny fist. “Is it alright if I go let my mother in?”

“Go ahead.” Hux said and Kylo wiggled his finger out of the baby’s grasp before he called Leia inside the pod. She came to Hux’s side and peered down at the infant. 

“Oh, he’s beautiful.” She said, emotions welling up in her voice. “May I hold him?” 

Hux felt a shard of possessiveness stab through his gut but he pushed it back. He knew they could trust her at this point. “Of course.” He carefully handed Ares to her and she was tearing up.

“Hello, little Ares.” She said. “The whole galaxy has been waiting for you, even if they don’t know it yet.”

Kylo came back and leaned down to kiss him again. “Thank you. I had no idea happiness like this could really exist.”

“Me neither.” Hux said, a stupid smile on his face. Something his cheeks still weren’t used to.

*********

Hux hated his father now more than ever. Even if Ares was a baby he hadn’t wanted, one forced upon him, he didn’t think he could’ve ever had even an ounce of hate for him. Not when he was so small and innocent. The boy was currently looking up at him as he drank from his bottle, curled up against Hux’s chest.

Just one small week old. 

He was wearing a black onesie with “future pilot” on it in red. Kylo had picked it out and Hux couldn’t argue it. He was sure their son would be a pilot. Kylo said all the men in his family were accomplished pilots and Hux was as well. He had to know how to fly in order to build ships. Although he preferred getting flown around most of the time. Ares had on matching red socks too. 

Honestly Hux thought he was perfect. Kylo said he could already sense his presence in the force, which was a strong indication of how strong he would be. Not to mention he was able to come to Hux’s rescue when he was still in the womb. Something the ginger was amazed by whenever he thought about it. 

Ares was just finishing up his bottle when Millicent pawed open the door to the nursery and let herself in. “Hello there, Millie.” Hux said to her and she came his way, rubbing against his leg before jumping up onto the arm of the gliding chair he was sitting in. He put the baby’s finished bottle down on the changing table next to him and reached over to pet her head. She purred and nuzzled his hand before stepping onto his leg. She arranged herself until she was laying on Hux’s lap with her head tucked onto Ares’ tummy.

Millicent was as hopelessly in love with Ares as they all were. She slept with him every night now, right in the crib. 

Kylo opened the door and instantly he smiled. “I see the whole family is here.”

“Now they are.” Hux smiled back at him and Kylo came forward, bending down to kiss the ginger. “I want to invite Phasma here.” He said. “She should meet Ares.”

“If that’s what you’d like I have no issue with it.” Kylo said, reaching for the baby’s cheek, stroking it softly. 

“I’ll arrange something soon then.” Hux said. “How are things going with the fleet?” He asked. Kylo had just come home from The Order. 

“Very well.” Kylo said. “People keep asking about you. If it wasn’t for you video conferencing in I believe they would think I killed you.”

“I’ll get to the fleet this week. It has been too long but there was nothing we could do about that.” Hux replied, petting Millie softly.

“We should go together. My mother can watch Ares for the day.” Kylo said and Hux tensed. Their relationship with Leia was going very well, but none of him liked the idea of leaving his child with her alone. What if she attempted to kidnap him and bring him back to the resistance? He knew that thought was a little too overboard considering how far they had all come but he had to consider it regardless.

“I want your knights here then, and Dr. Zeffon.” Hux said. A good amount of precaution was healthy and smart. 

Kylo nodded. “Very well. There is something else I would like to discuss.”

Hux pulled his eyes up from their now sleeping son’s face. “What is it?”

“I’d like to publicly announce our relationship.” Kylo was looking at him with a youthful amount of hope, something he knew the force user got from his mother. 

Hux’s programming told him to revolt and reject this. If he was visibly tied in a romantic relationship with someone else he could appear weak and dependent. That’s what he was always told. You can have bed mates and even relationships but they were under the table and always to be perceived as noncommittal. It was what he knew, but things were different now. He was at the top already, he wasn’t fighting someone else for it. Now it was just him and Kylo. He knew most of the crew had put it together about them. I mean, it didn’t take rocket science when they announced ruling together, showed up on the bridge with matching hickies, and ordered a house to be built for them. Still though, an official announcement would ripple through the galaxy. He was the father of Starkiller and Kylo was the knight sent to hunt Jedi. They weren’t anyone’s dream couple. 

Oh, what the hell did he care? They would be respected. They were building a reign worthy of respect. It was only a matter of time. Plus the people might think of them as less harsh if they find out the two of them had fallen in love, or whatever sappy phrase the news would use. 

“Alright.” Hux said, getting a surprised double eyebrow raise from Kylo. 

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes. Really. Maybe it’ll make people more sympathetic to us.” He lightly shrugged, careful not to bother the baby. “I think we should wait until the Successor is complete though. It is getting close, another month or so. I can’t wait to see the progress in person.”

Kylo moved closer, as if drawn into Hux. “You’re going to love it. It’s the most impressive ship I’ve ever seen.”

“It will be one of my first stops for sure.” Hux said, a smile on his lips. He carefully scooted Millicent and stood up, bringing Ares over to his crib and lowering him now inside. The cat got up and followed, climbing in and laying beside Ares. “I can’t believe how attached she is to him.”

“Probably because he smells like milk.” Kylo joked as he came up behind Hux and wrapped him in a soft embrace. The force user rested his chin on his shoulder and idly rubbed a thumb over his stomach.

“You’re probably right.” Hux said and he turned his head. “Come on, lets get some sleep now. He’ll be awake before we know it.” 

Kylo didn’t argue that. Their boy was a decent sleeper, but he still woke up often enough. They brushed their teeth and got into bed, curling up with one another. Kylo kisses his forehead softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said, although he wanted to put up more of a fight. He was just too tired, a wave of exhaustion making him realize how little he had slept since Ares was born. He rested his head on Kylo’s chest and let himself slip away into darkness.

*********

“Phasma, I’d like you to meet our son, Ares Hux-Ren.” Hux said, baby in his arms as Phasma’s jaw dropped. She was sitting at their dining room table, having just recently arrived at the house. 

“You two... have a son? What the fuck. How? What?” Phasma has lost any filter she usually held around them, considering they were her superiors. 

“Yes, he is two weeks old now. I gave birth to him.” Hux knew that would only confuse her more but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this just a little.

The blond woman blinked slowly. “You gave birth to him? As in you were pregnant... that’s why you have been off ship and staying here. That’s why the house had to be built so quickly.”

“Precisely.” Hux chuckled. “You catch on too quickly, Phasma.”

“How did you get pregnant though?” She paused. “Obviously you had sex, I mean how was it possible? You’re male.”

Hux booped his finger onto Ares’ nose. “I have secondary sex traits internally that I was unaware of. Kylo’s force user sperm did the rest. I was completely shocked when I first learned of it.”

“Fascinating.” Phasma leaned forward. “Can I see him?”

“Of course.” He tilted his arms so she could see him better.

She reached out and gently ran her finger over his chubby cheek. “I can really see you both in his face. He’s adorable.” 

“Thank you. I wanted you to meet him and Kylo and I have decided to announce our relationship to the galaxy. Once the Successor is complete.”

Phasma huffed out a laugh. “Who would’ve ever thought, the underestimated skinny ginger from Arkanis has tamed the galaxy and its most wild creation, Kylo Ren.” 

“They never should’ve underestimated me. It was their downfall. Now I have everything and even an heir to my throne.” Hux smirked, leaning down and kissing Ares’ forehead.

“I never did. I always could see it. The fire in your eyes that would burn everything that stood in your way.” Phasma said leaning on the table casualling supporting her head so she could stare more easily at the baby.

Hux nodded. “That’s probably the reason you’re the only one I ever really trusted in the ranks.” 

“I look forward to seeing your continued success, Hux. You deserve it.” 

“Thank you. I hope you don’t have any resentments about your rank staying captain when I moved to Supreme Commander. There is just no one else I trust with the training of our troopers. It’s a key process in the order. If it’s flawed then we have no foundation.”

Phasma waved her hand, brushing the comment off. “No, Hux. You know I prefer to be on the ground with the troops anyway. I don’t want to stand with a stick up my ass on a command bridge. Not my style.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Hux readjusted Ares’ in his arms. “Would you like to hold him?”

Phasma’s face pinched up. “I think I will leave that to you. If I harm him I am sure Kylo will sever my head before I can even apologize.”

“There would definitely be a blaster wound in you too, sorry to say.” Hux said honestly.

She laughed. “As ruthless and possessive as ever. I missed you, Hux.”

“I missed you too.” Hux smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Ares is here!! :) he’s so cute. I was happy to give Phasma some time again too. I hope you enjoyed!! Final chapter is next! I can’t believe we are almost to the end!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments always apperciated!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back friends!! We have made it to the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading my story. It means the world. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

The Successor was everything Hux had wanted and more. It was larger than the finalizer, but not as obnoxiously large as the Supremacy had been. The ship had many unique abilities. It could detach the front bottom portion of the ship which had just as much fire power as a Star Destroyer and was then a smaller and faster ship. Similar to the mid-sized ships he had also designed for their fleet. 

The ship also harbored the antechamber for them and Ares if they were on ship. It was virtually indestructible and would keep their son safe if something happened to the ship. They also had a throne room with their two thrones. 

Hux was standing in it now, Kylo beside him.

“The ship is perfect.” Kylo said, turning to him. “You outdo yourself with everything you build.”

“It’s turned out better than I imagined. This room is glorious, really.” He looked around their throne room, taking it all in. The room was pure white except a dark gray walkway that came up to the small platform their thrones were on. The thrones themselves were black. They were geometric and had a red First Order symbol on the backrest. The wall behind them had the symbol as well, large and in red. 

It was so simple but Hux felt electric standing inside it. He moved forward, drawn in by the thrones. Kylo followed him and they looked at each other before each of them sat down slowly together.

He felt like a small bolt of lightning went through him. Kylo grabbed his hand just as quick. A spark shot through their joined hands. 

“Did you feel that?” Kylo asked. 

Hux nodded. “Yes.”

“I finally feel like the force is behind me. I’m not fighting it or going against it anymore.” Kylo squeezed his hand. “I believe the galaxy is finding balance.”

Hux looked out over the empty room and smiled to himself. “This has always been the destiny calling me. I’m not one for believing in a lot of things like fate or destiny, but somehow I always knew I would end up here. For me there was no other option.”

“You’re incredibly sexy when you talk about your ambitions, you know? Especially sitting on that throne.” Kylo stood from his seat, coming around to lean over Hux’s sitting form. They still held each other’s hands and the force user fiercely held his gaze as he lowered himself, kneeling in front of him. Hux felt a shiver go up his spine. It was entirely too intoxicating to watch Kylo get on his knees in front of him while he sat on his throne. “It makes people just want to fall to their knees before you. My handsome king of the galaxy.” The younger’s free hand rubbed up his thigh, fingertips teasing at his groin.

“System, engage door locks.” Hux said, hearing the satisfying sound of the doors locking. He grabbed a fistful of Kylo’s hair in his free hand, pulling in just enough to give him those tantalizing tingles of pleasure. “Have you come to service your king, Kylo?”

“Yes.” He said, voice low and breathy already. It was maddening how attractive the force user looked between his legs.

Hux smirked. “Are you going to be a good boy for me and do it exactly as I ask?” 

Kylo moaned. “Fuck, yes.”

“Yes, what, Kylo?” Hux tugged harder at his hair for a moment.

“Yes, sir, my king. I’ll be so good. I swear it.” There was a glazed haziness becoming visible in Kylo’s eyes and Hux loved it. 

The ginger hummed in the back of his throat. “I know you will. You wouldn’t dare defy your king.” He released his grip on Kylo’s hair and leaned back in the chair more, spreading his legs. “Rub over my pants first.”

Kylo jumped into action with too much eagerness for who he was, but Hux loved that too. The force user was lost in the moment, forgetting himself and being lost in Hux instead. His big hand came back up Hux’s thigh until he palmed over the ginger’s cock, already hard from the intensity of the moment.

Hux groaned low in his throat and let himself enjoy the younger’s large palm for a little while. He let them both hang on the anticipation until he absolutely needed more. “Take out my cock.”

“Yes sir.” Kylo said as he started working at the button of Hux’s pants. It was an awkward motion with only one hand. They hadn’t stopped holding hands. It was as if something would be severed if they did. He managed though, and Hux wondered if he had used the force to assist him, but he didn’t ask. He was too focused on how good it felt to have his cock freed when Kylo pulled it out. The force user licked his lips and looked up at him. 

“Hold your tongue out for me.” Hux said and Kylo was quick to comply. The look was obscene and it made his dick twitch before he even reached down and touched it. He grabbed a hold of himself and slapped the head of his cock against the younger’s tongue. The moment of surprise on Kylo’s face was gratifying so he did it a few more times. Hux hummed. “You look good with a cock on your tongue, Kylo. Why don’t you show what all that tongue can do?”

The force user moaned low in his throat and licked at the head of Hux. He then took to licking long stripes up the underside and the ginger moaned out, letting his hand find its way into dark hair once again. He kept his grip loose but loved the feeling of Kylo’s hair. The force user held his length now, tonguing into his slit and lapping up any beads of precome that built up. 

“Suck on it.” Hux commanded. 

“Yes, my lord.” Kylo’s voice was breathy and something about that really blazed through him. The force user wrapped his lips around him, sucking hard and making him grip tighter into silky hair. 

Hux bucked up into the younger’s mouth and the brief moment he gagged was intoxicating. Having control and power over Kylo was unlike anything in existence. It went to his cock so fast he could barely stand it. He let the force user take over then. He was bobbing his head, working Hux’s cock down his throat as if his life depended on it. He’d stop every so often and lick at the head, teasing it and humming around it. Hux was losing himself in the wet heat. It felt so good. He got to the point where he couldn’t hold back. Hux grabbed Kylo’s head tighter, forcing him all the way down on his cock. He held him down like that for several long moments. Hux waited until the force user squeezed his hand before letting up. Kylo pulled back and gasped for air, looking completely wrecked with shiny spit covered lips and a heated face. Though he recovered quickly. The younger swallowed him down again and Hux almost came instantly. He held himself back as long as he could but finally it was all too much.

“K-Kylo, gonna come. Fuck, stars, Kylo.” He managed to say before he let himself go. Moans echoed around the large room as he watched the force user swallow down every drop he gave. Finally he pulled off and gasped for air, letting his head fall against Hux’s thigh. 

The ginger pet him gently as they both caught their breath. “I am going to fuck you so hard later you won’t be able to walk for three days.” Kylo said once he had composed himself.

Hux let out a light laugh. “I look forward to it. That was incredible.”

Kylo nodded, nuzzling his thigh. “I am so getting a throne blowjob in the near future though.”

“Fine by me.” Hux smiled down at Kylo. The force user was looking up at him, lazy and content. “Come on, we have a galaxy to address.”

“Always back to work with you.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I’d say we’ve done enough dicking around for one afternoon, Kylo.”

“Hardly.” The younger gave a mischevious smile before getting up and straightening himself out. 

“Enough. Let’s go.” Hux said as he stood from his throne, tucking himself back in his pants and heading for the door. 

***********

They sat once again on their thrones, but this time they were not alone. The room was filled with all of their officers and many news cameras, boardcasting them to the galaxy.

“I know there are people across the galaxy that have a very negative opinion regarding us and The First Order.” Kylo said, speaking loudly into the room. “I hear and I see your concerns. The First Order has acted ruthlessly under Snoke’s leadership. In fact, it was uncovered Snoke was a puppet for the former Emporer Palpatine. He was poisoning The First Order and the galaxy. He was slayed, once and for all, by myself, my partner Hux, my knights, and another force user, Rey from the Resistance.” The room was shocked by these words. Their mission to destroy Palpatine had been kept completely quiet from the Order. 

Hux began to speak. “The Resistence and The a First Order are no longer enemies. We have made peace and have a commitment to operate with new ideals. The First Order will not bring death and destruction, but work to bring balance, mutually beneficial relationships, and create order that promotes the success of the galaxy and its people. The Order will be functioning differently now that Kylo Ren and I are ruling it. As you have seen over the last ten months we have started focusing on alliances, trade, treaties, and the the betterment of life for any planet or system we’ve been in contact with. This is merely the beginning.”

Kylo picked up from there. “There is also another matter we would like to formal address, as rumors have spread. Hux and I are in a relationship. We will rule the galaxy as equals. In the past it has always been force users alone on the thrones that have passed, but that is not how it will be now. There must be balance, in all things.”

“Thank you for your attention during this announcement. We appreciate your time.” Hux finished and they stood and walked out of the chamber, hand in hand. They walked silently to their room aboard the Successor.

The door opened and Phasma sat, baby Ares trying to tug at her hair. “Please do not make me a regular babysitter.” She said as she stood and handed the child over to Hux and left the room. 

He held his precious boy against his chest and Kylo stood in front of them, as close as he could get. He leaned down and kissed Ares’ chubby cheek before looking up to Hux. Gravity pulled them together and they kissed softly over their child’s small body that was cradled between them. 

Hux looked down and traced his finger over Ares’ jaw. “It’s time for your daddies to get to work, Ares. We have to build up the galaxy so it’s worthy of someone as special as you.”

Kylo had a stupid grin on his face and Hux knew he was living his destiny. He was meant to walk amongst the stars with Kylo Ren, to raise their son alongside the supernovas and forge the galaxy with all the might of a black hole. This was only the beginning for them.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I can’t believe it. Thank you so much for reading. I want to write a continuation, jump forward in time to Ares being older and such but idk what all will happen yet! We shall see! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this story! I had a great time writing it. :) thank you thank you!!


End file.
